The (sort of) Accidental Parent Trap
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: AU, total madness wherein Regina attempts to get her parents (Cora and Rumple) to admit their feelings for each other. Things go haywire when she ends up a toddler. Now they must figure out how to turn her back whilst dealing with a toddler Regina. Eventual Golden Heart. GoldenMills family fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Okay this fic is total madness. I mean total and utter lunacy. I know people have done the whole 'Regina turned into a child' thing before but I was in the mood for Mommy Cora and Daddy Regina feels. It is very much AU. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy my flights of madness :)_

_Summary: AU wherein Regina attempts to get her parents (Cora and Rumple) to admit their feelings for each other. Unfortunately things go a bit haywire and she ends up turned into a toddler._

Regina sits at her kitchen table resting her head in her hands with a contemplative sigh. Life in Storybrooke has been good lately, her mother has her heart back, her father has decided to forego evildoings, people around the town are beginning to trust her again and Emma lets Henry spend 3 days a week in the mansion. So life is good except one thing she's noticed lately – her parents. Since Belle left him for Ruby Rumplestiltskin spent quite some time moping but for some reason she can't figure out Cora stepped up and helped him through it. Since then she's been watching them quite closely and quite frankly for two people who supposedly despise each other they're pretty damn friendly and close with each other.

_(That Morning) _

_The brunette walks into the diner and spots Cora and Rumple sitting together at one of the booths. Her mother smiles and waves her over to join them. She's been watching them for the past few weeks and has noticed that every time they meet up for this lunch the pair of them have been sitting closer and closer to each other. _

_She smiles politely in all the right places as the family makes small-talk with each other all the while watching her parents talk and laugh with each other. It's when Rumple looks over to Granny for the bill – he refuses to acknowledge Ruby – and Regina spots her mother looking at him almost wistfully because she thinks no-one will notice that small glance, that she gasps in realisation._

_At the sound her mother's head quickly turns and a small blush appears, "Regina, are you alright?"_

_She gives a small smile, trying to tamper down the grin she'd like to give right now, "Yes mother, I just forgot something back at home" her parents exchange a concerned look but let her leave anyway. _

_Regina leaves the diner with a grin on her face as the other two of her party continue to chat easily with each other at the booth oblivious to their daughter sneaking another look at them, an idea beginning to form in her mind_.

She knows her mother likes her father, she's fairly certain her father likes her mother. Now she just needs to figure out a way to get them to see it, but how? She taps her fingers on the marble counter as she racks her brains for ideas. She's snapped out of her thoughts by the loud noise of her front door slamming shut. The noise makes her jump off the counter and her elbow lands back down on the counter with a loud thud. "Ow" she mutters rubbing her now sore arm.

Henry comes bounding in to the kitchen before tilting his head to the side observing her thoughtful face, "Hey Mom"

"Hey Henry"

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing honey I'm fine" she replies putting on a cheery smile.

"Mom" he says in that tone that says 'Tell me the truth now or be badgered for days' so she sighs and relents, "I think my parents like each other"

"So what's the problem?"

"They don't know they like each other so I need to think of a way for them to admit it"

He smiles at his mother, "That's easy Mom"

She frowns confusedly, "I don't think it is Henry"

He rolls his eyes, "Parent-trap them Mom"

Again she has no idea what he's referring to so gestures for him to explain. He seats himself on a stool before asking for a juice. When she delivers he clears his throat and settles his hands in front of him, "Basically you set your parents up to spend time together until they admit their feelings"

"Okay how do I do that?"

"Well uh you could trap them in a room together or get them to do something they both like"

Regina thinks for a few moments. The plan is simple but it could work. She wonders if she should force them to admit their feelings but it would be nicer for all of them if they could figure out how they felt about each other. Plus, she thinks, she can get her family together and won't have to suffer through watching awkward mildly flirty conversation and sneaky glances. She smiles to herself, "Okay, let's do it" she says to her excited son.

000

Regina and Henry sit on the bench across from Mr Gold's pawnshop. He's in there so now they're just waiting for Cora to show up as well, then they can put their plan into place. The little boy suddenly nudges his mother to get her attention, "Hey Mom" he whispers.

"Yes Henry?"

"What exactly is your plan?"

"We lock them in my Dad's shop until they talk about their feelings"

"O-kay" he replies nervously, he has doubts about how well this plan will work but he doesn't want to see his mother disappointed. He knows she's had a rough time as of late, things are better now but that's only recently, so it's nice for him to see her so hopeful about something. Henry sighs and hopes his mom doesn't end up getting crushed here.

"Ssh Henry, she's coming" Regina whispers pointing subtly at where her mother is now walking down the street.

They both watch, doing their best not to attract attention to themselves, as Cora walks into Gold's shop.

"Rumple, where's Regina?" she asks as she walks into the slightly dusty shop.

The man looks at her in confusion, "Whatever do you mean?"

"She called me telling me to come down here. She said she needed to talk to us about something" Cora replies wondering why her daughter called her only to not show up.

Rumple frowns, knowing his daughter is up to something, but what? He has no clue. "She's not here" he says smiling at the other woman.

She smiles back feeling an odd fluttering in her stomach at his warm sincere expression but pushes it down thinking that the man across from her still holds a candle for Belle.

They both turn to the door when they hear the bell of his shop door. Their daughter's face pokes through, "Hi" she says cheerfully, both her parents wondering why she looks quite so mischievous. She suddenly waves and says "Bye" before quickly shutting the door behind her with a loud click.

The two left in the room share a confused look, "Did she just –" Cora begins before Rumple nods, "I think so." He hobbles over to the door. "Yes dearie it's locked" he sighs before going through to check the back door. He can feel the other woman following him, over the past few months he's developed a sense for when she has near but he pushes that thought away thinking that Cora just sees him as a friend and nothing more. He tests the door in the backroom before frowning and turning to face the other woman who gives him an expectant stare.

He shakes his head, "She locked both of them"

"Why?" Cora asks seeing no purpose for such an action from her supposedly adult daughter.

Rumple shrugs in response before going to his coat jacket and rummaging through the pockets only to find a crumpled note. _Looking for your keys? I got those earlier. _He laughs at the note before showing it to Cora. "Well she certainly planned ahead" she remarks.

"She's got our smarts" he says proudly.

"That she does" they both let their thoughts wander to their daughter and her odd plan. Neither can figure out why she would lock them in a room together. They get along well so there's no need to force them to be together. Cora suddenly snaps her fingers together, "Why don't we just use magic?"

Rumple shakes his head with a smile at the remarkable simple solution to their problem. "After you dearie" he gestures to the door and Cora simply waves her hand at the lock slipping it open with ease. She smiles in triumph at Rumple before walking straight into a magic barrier.

"Ow" she mumbles rubbing her head as she picks herself up from the ground, "Are you alright?" Rumple's voice rings through the shop clearly concerned.

"Fine dear, there's a barrier around the shop"

"Really? I thought you just enjoyed throwing yourself to the ground" he replies with a smirk.

"Quiet Rumple" Cora snaps back stifling a laugh herself.

"Don't worry dearie, I'm sure between us we can take down a barrier then figure out what on earth Regina is up to"

At the mention of their daughter Cora quickly scans the area outside the shop before spotting Regina staring at them sheepishly from a bench. "Regina Maria Mills, get over here now!" she calls wishing to find out why she was just locked in a shop. Her daughter merely grins at her before waving from the bench, not budging an inch.

Rumple joins her in the doorway before examining the magic guarding his shop. It seems a relatively simple spell to break and with both he and Cora working together it should come down with ease. "Cora, if you will" he says holding out his hand which she takes with a mild hesitation. Both try to ignore the slight spark they feel upon contact and raise their enjoined hands.

They aim their combined magic at the doorway not noticing that their daughter has in fact moved closer to the store. Rumple and Cora share a nod before a mix of blue and pink magic swirls from their hands, the colours merging into a purple hue as it shoots through the barrier before connecting with a solid form.

The cloud upon hitting the form spins a whirl of smoke around the three people in the doorway sparking as it goes. Both Cora and Rumple cough as the smoke eventually begins to clear away. "What was that?" Cora asks as she waves her hand through the fading air of magic.

"I have no idea, the barrier should have just disappeared" Rumple replies trying to figure out what just happened.

"Ow" a small voice sounds from the doorway.

They both exit the shop, relieved upon seeing that the barrier is indeed gone, confused as to why the smoke appeared if their magic worked.

Cora suddenly freezes causing Rumple to bump into her, "Cora?" he asks but her gaze is fixed on the small huddled form outside of the store. Rumple follows her eye-line and stops too upon seeing what has captured her attention.

The small child now being drowned in an adult's suit stands up still rubbing her head, tears forming in her eyes at the shock of having fallen down. The little girl turns before seeing the two confused adults before her and shouting "Mommy!" and running into the stunned woman's arms.

_Yep total madness. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story already, really kicked my ass into gear for writing it. I have the next few chapters of this planned in my head so depending on how long it takes me to write up the next chapter of A Dream you hopefully won't have to wait too long for updates. Quick thank you as well to CMiller13 for pointing out that I initially put the wrong ship name down (oops). I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it :)_

"Mommy! I felled down" the small girl in front of them pouts before sticking out her leg for the baffled older woman's examination.

Cora remains standing there shocked at seeing the familiar little girl again with her brunette curls tumbling loosely down to her shoulders and her wide brown eyes taking in everything. This is her daughter, she thinks, the one whose childhood she almost entirely missed but here she is standing in front of her.

"Mommy?" the child asks again with an adorably confused expression on her face.

Cora blinks before realising what she wants. She kneels down to look at the little girl properly and smiles as she drinks in the sight of her now young daughter like she should have done all those years ago. "Regina" she says her voice cracking with emotion at this blast from the past.

"Mommy. My leg's poorly" the little girl whines.

Cora looks and sees that there is indeed a small scrape where she must have hit the ground when whatever it was happened. She smiles at the sight of Regina's now small frame being draped by the wine coloured blouse she'd been wearing earlier today. Cora leans down before placing a small kiss on the child's knee, "There we go, all better now darling" she says before carefully scooping the child up in her arms.

"Tank you Mommy" Regina says before wrapping her little arms around the older woman's neck. Cora can feel tears coming to her eyes at the feel of her little girl embracing her so readily. "Mommy, who's that?" the little girl asks pointing at a still shocked Rumplestiltskin. She takes in his expression, one of pure happiness at his daughter at an age he never got to see before. His smile drops at her words upon realising she doesn't know him yet.

Cora shoots him a sympathetic smile, feeling the urge to make the other man feel better, "That's your Daddy sweetheart"

The little girl looks at her confused, "He is?"

She nods but Regina still looks thoroughly lost, "What about other Daddy?"

Both she and Rumple share a look wondering how to explain this, "Well he had to go away for a little while"

"Why?"

"He had something really important to do"

"Will he be back?"

"No Regina, I'm sorry but he can't come back" at this the little girl's face falls into tears, "Why?" she cries out her voice wobbling.

Cora holds her daughter a little tighter, "He just can't honey, he had to go to a really special place and once you go there you can't come back" she tries to explain while rubbing Regina's back hoping to soothe her.

"Will he be okay?"

The older woman offers her a comforting smile, "Yes he'll be okay"

"Pwomise?" she asks sleepily resting her head on the woman's shoulder.

"I promise sweetheart"

Once the little girl has calmed down she walks back over to Rumple. "What happened?" she asks him wondering how on earth their formerly 36 year old daughter managed to shrink back into a four year old. He shakes his head, "I don't know. How old is she?" he asks looking tenderly at the sleeping toddler in her arms.

"I think she's about 4"

He nods, "Can I hold her?" he asks cautiously. She smiles in reply before gesturing for him to move his arms as she settles the little girl into his hold. She can't help the small grin and the fluttery feeling in her chest upon seeing Rumple cradling their daughter. She feels a pang in her chest knowing that this is what she could have had.

"How could this have happened?" she asks again. "Surely our magic should merely have dissolved the barrier"

"That it should have done dearie unless" he trails off clearly considering the options for what magical mishap has befallen the three of them.

"Unless what?" she asks.

He does not get a chance to answer though as a worried looking Henry runs up to them, "How did you get out?" he asks before looking to the child in his grandfather's arms, "Who's that?"

They both turn to him upon realising that whatever Regina was up to Henry was in on it as well. Cora turns to him, "That is Regina"

"What?!"

"She's Regina but she's four"

"Uh-oh" he says looking guilty down at the floor.

"Henry, what do you know?" Rumple asks curiously.

"How did you guys get out of the shop?" he asks evading the question asked to him.

"We used magic to undo the locks but your mother put up some sort of barrier so we used magic to break through that and then somehow this happened" Cora explains as Henry puts the pieces together in his head.

He frowns again as he reaches a realisation before a mischievous smirk that mirrors the one Regina wore earlier appears on his face.

Cora and Rumple frown at his expression, "Henry do you know what happened?"

"Yes" he replies.

"How?" Rumple asks.

"It might have been my idea" he says looking down at the floor guiltily as he realises he may have inadvertently turned his mother into a small child.

"What might have been your idea?" Cora asks as she quickly looks back to make sure the little girl is still sleeping safely in Rumple's arms.

Henry chews his lip as he considers his answer thinking back to their plan.

_"Mom, what if they don't talk?" Henry asks after his mother comes back from the shop. _

_"What do you mean Henry? They'll have to while they're both stuck in there" _

_"Yeah but they both have magic"_

_He watches as his mother internally curses the flaw in her plan as she sighs resting her head in her hands thinking her plan is a failure. He's about to offer her a word of reassurance when her head snaps back again and she smiles at Henry, "I have an idea" _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Do you know about wishing magic?" _

_He shakes his head. _

_"Essentially you think about what it is you want and then the magic works to make sure it happens then loses its hold once the wish comes true"_

_"But I thought you couldn't use magic to make people fall in love?"_

_"You can't but you can use it to get two people to have to spend a lot of time together until they realise their feelings" she explains a smile creeping back onto her face. _

_"Sounds pretty risky" Henry says worriedly. _

_She notices his worry, "It will be fine Henry, whatever it does it will only stay that way until my parents admit they like each other" _

_"If you say so" he replies as his mother walks over to where her parents are now standing near the barrier_.

"Basically Mom made a wish and until it comes true she's stuck like this" Henry sums up the plan so as to not give anything anyway. He knows he can't tell them outright to admit they like each other because he's seen enough in his book and in real life that you have to let love work itself out but that doesn't mean he can't push them in the right direction with the help of his mother, who he'll admit is a pretty cute kid.

"What was her wish?" Rumple asks.

"Not telling"

"Henry, tell us please" Cora says.

He smiles impishly again thinking of his mother's wishes. Even if she is now younger than him, which even given his messed up family tree is pretty damn weird, he knows trust is really important to his mother so he's not about to break it.

"We have to go talk to my Ma" he says suddenly.

"Why?"

"I'm meant to spend the next couple of days with Mom but you know she's four" he explains.

Luckily Emma comes round the corner at this point wearing a serious expression that softens upon seeing Henry, "Hey kid, why aren't you at your Mom's?" she asks.

"Because she's four" he says nonchalantly gesturing to the toddler.

"She's what?!" Emma asks wondering why the kid isn't more freaked out. "How?"

"Magic" all three say simultaneously. Of course, the blonde thinks, magic, what else?

"Okay, can you fix her?"

Cora and Rumple look torn between fixing their daughter like they know they have to because after all she is Henry's mother but also reluctant to change her back since they both know they missed out on this phase of her life beforehand.

"We could if Henry would tell us what she wished for"

"Well go on then kid"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because she trusted me enough to tell me and I don't think she would want them to know"

Emma sighs before kneeling down slightly to face him, "Henry, here's the thing if you don't tell them then she's going to be stuck like this. Do you want to do this to your mom?"

He frowns knowing that it would suck majorly if she were stuck like that but he doubts that will happen. He catches the fleeting glance between his grandparents and with a renewed faith in his mother's albeit misguided plan he turns back to Emma, "She won't be stuck like that forever, trust me, they'll figure it out eventually"

Emma runs her hands through her hair, "Will you at least tell me?"

"Only if you promise not to tell them"

The sheriff looks over at the other two before looking back at the pleading hopeful expression on her son's face and gives in, "I promise Henry"

He smiles before whispering it into her ear. Cora and Rumple both strain to listen in but unfortunately for them Henry speaks just low enough that they can't catch his words. Emma smiles as he finishes before nodding and turning back to them, "I agree with Henry, you guys have to figure this one out yourselves"

"But what do we do until then?" Rumple asks mildly panicked having not looked after a small child in about 300 years.

"I'd start by getting her some clothes" Emma says with a grin before she and Emma leave the other two in front of the store.

_I base bubba Regina's speech off how my own 4 y/o brother. Next chapter should be up over the weekend. Thanks for reading :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Okay this would have been up yesterday but it was about a trillion degrees here and I just didn't feel like writing. I know most people like it when it's this hot but it just makes me feel ill and tired so apologies for the delay. Luckily cute ickle Regina in this chapter to boost my spirits somewhat. Thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed this so far. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it :)_

Once Emma and Henry leave Regina begins to stir in Rumple's arms. Cora reaches out and brushes the curls out of her daughter's face as she wakes up, "Hi Mommy"

"Hello Regina. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah, can we see the horsies?"

Cora frowns confusedly, "What horsies sweetheart?"

The little girl smiles, "Our horsies Mommy"

Realisation hits Cora and she pauses for a few moments so she can figure out a way to appease Regina who's staring up at her hopefully. She gulps knowing that her daughter has a pout that can melt any resolve so she has to do this quickly. "Not today honey"

"Awww but Mommy" the girl starts to whine before Cora gently places a finger to her lips to shush her, "We have a lot we need to do today Regina, how about we go see them tomorrow?"

Regina thinks this over before nodding, "Okay, what do we have to do?"

"Well we need to get you some clothes"

The little girl's eyes widen happily at the mention of new clothes, "Can we get pwetty dresses?"

Rumple smiles as Cora continues talking to their daughter, "Sure honey"

They turn and begin walking down the street to the store when Rumple shifts his focus from the contented child in his arms to the woman beside him. "What are we going to do with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're currently living at Granny's and whilst I'm sure it's a fine establishment it's not my first choice of place for our child to live in"

He notices the older woman's face fall at the prospect of being separated from her daughter so soon. He smiles kindly at the woman, "You could both come stay at my house?" he suggests. He lets the question hang in the air secretly praying that she says yes. Since he and Cora have been getting along reasonably well he's certain they can live in the same house peacefully enough and truth be told since Belle had left the house has been quite and empty. It would be nice to have company again and who better than his daughter and her mother?

He lets out a breath of relief he didn't realise he was holding when the woman turns to him with a nervous smile and says "Yes". They continue walking to the shop, their silence punctuated mainly by Regina pointing to things and asking what they are. Cora smiles at her daughter's curious nature whilst wondering what living with Rumple will be like. Sure she's able to push down her growing feelings for the man when it's just an hour or two per day but living in such close contact will certainly be harder. Just remember you're doing this for your daughter, she thinks, besides he only suggested it because it's best for Regina. She sighs quietly as Regina gasps in excitement as a car drives past them.

"Mommy what's that?"

"It's a car"

"What's a car?"

She pauses before realising her daughter's memories are more than likely that of the Enchanted Forest not this realm, "It's a type of carriage"

"Oh, do we have one?"

"Your Daddy does"

"Where is it?"

"It's at my house Regina" Rumple replies, "Okay we're here" he says settling the little girl back down on the ground as bounces excitedly into the store.

The two adults hurriedly explain their situation to the bemused shopkeeper before chasing after their daughter. "Regina?" Cora calls worriedly. "She can't have got far Cora" Rumple says before doing a double-take at the price tags on some of the clothes.

Cora begins looking under the clothes racks for her daughter when a loud "Boo!" comes from behind her and a figure jumps up onto her back and loops her arms around the woman's neck. The woman jumps slightly before swooping her daughter round from her back to her front, "There you are" she says happy to have found her.

"I scared you" the girl says with a small giggle.

"That you did honey, shall we get you some clothes now?"

Regina nods her curls bouncing up and down as she does so before she starts pointing to various bits and pieces in the shop. Cora takes their excited child into the changing room whilst Rumple takes the large pile of clothes over to the till with a grimace.

As he pays he spots an item behind the desk, "Is that for sale as well dearie?" he asks pointing to it. The cashier nods, "Shall I add it to the pile?"

He nods before pulling out his credit card knowing it's about to take a hit. He silently thanks the fact that the curse endowed him with some wealth knowing that at least this means he can cover the cost. The cashier puts the bundle of clothes into a few bags before handing them over to him with a polite yet fearful smile.

"Daddy look!" an excited cry rings through the shop as his daughter lands on his feet. His face instinctively pulls into a smile as he drinks in the sight of the little girl now wearing a red Minnie Mouse dress with white leggings and matching red shoes. "I gots a Mouse dress" she beams excitedly bouncing up and down on her small feet.

"I can see that, it's very pretty Regina"

She nods happily, "It's cos I'm a mouse princess" she explains.

He laughs, "You sure are, hey I got something for you" he says as Cora comes up to them already looking exhausted from having had to chase Regina round the store and then having to wrestle her into the dress. "Are we ready to go?"

"Daddy gots me something"

"He did?" she asks giving Rumple a curious look, "What?"

The little girl shrugs as they exit the store and Rumple pulls the stuffed bear out from behind his back. Regina squeals in delight before plucking the bear from his hands, "Tank you!" she grins before hugging the man's legs as he smiles at the infectious cheeriness emanating from the little girl.

"Do you like it?" he asks mildly nervous, he didn't get the chance to give her any toys and he couldn't give Bae many either.

"I wove him" she murmurs burying her face in the soft pink fur of the bear.

He smiles before scooping the child back up into his arms. As he stands he meets Cora's gaze as they both stare adoringly at their little girl snuggling up into the bear in her chubby little arms.

000

Once they get home Rumple goes up to one of the guest rooms and quickly uses magic to turn it into a room suitable for a small child. He smiles in achievement when it's done glad he's able to give her this now. "It's so pwetty!" Regina exclaims as she runs into the room and begins jumping on the bed.

Cora quickly runs in before picking her up and placing her gently back on the floor, "Don't jump on the bed sweetheart"

"Why?" the girl pouts flopping down onto the floor in a huff.

"Because you could get hurt and we don't want that to happen" Rumple explains crouching down slowly next to her.

"But I won't fall off" she whines.

Cora has busied herself hanging up all the clothes but turns from the wardrobe door, "Well honey we don't want to take the chance that you might"

"But I'll be weally careful" she pleads putting her hands together in an adorable fashion.

"No jumping on the bed"

"No fair" she sniffs before running out of the room with crocodile tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"I guess we have to endure toddler tantrums as well as her adorableness" Rumple says with a sigh as he pushes himself up. Cora reaches out to help him up, both of them ignoring the slight shiver up their wrists at the motion.

She smiles at him before quickly retracting her hand, "Yes, she can be a bit stubborn"

"Even at this age?"

She nods with a small smile. "Yes, we best go check on her"

They both make their way downstairs and Cora stops at the bottom, her jaw dropping slightly at what she says. Rumple bumps into her, "Cora?" he asks, she merely points to where their daughter is now sitting cross-legged on the floor, her teddy in her lap, as she giggles while watching a small cloud of purple horses running around above her head.

The two adults share a panicked look before rushing over to her, "Regina, where did those come from?" Cora asks hurriedly.

The little girl laughs, "Silly Mommy. I mades them"

"How?" Rumple asks aloud. Regina clearly assumes the question was directed at her because she clambers up onto her feet, "Watch me" she says to get both of their attention before she raises a pudgy little hand in the air and sending wisps of purple smoke up in to the room forming more small horses.

"See Mommy I make horsies" the girl says proudly waving to the horse cloud in the corner.

"So you did" the woman replies with a weak smile. So not only is she a toddler she thinks to herself but she also has magic? She turns to Rumple with a concerned look noticing his own expression of worry and surprise and mouths, "What do we do?"

He shrugs clearly not expecting her to not still have her magical powers. The little girl in front of them yawns sleepily before tugging on Cora's sleeve, "Can I have a story?"

Cora drags herself away from the question of their newfound magic problem to face the small child, "Would you like some milk as well?"

She nods and Rumple gets up to sort that out. An hour later the little girl now in 101 Dalmatians is still awake. "Honey go to sleep now please" Cora pleads.

"One more story Mommy" Regina says though both her parents can tell that exhaustion is clearly catching up to the child.

"I think you've probably had enough stories tonight Regina, it's time for bed" Rumple answers as he pulls the covers over the small child.

"I wants Tilly"

Cora and Rumple share a bemused look, "Who's Tilly sweetie?"

"My bear"

She nods before going to search for the teddy bear hoping it's somewhere obvious. Luckily the stuffed toy is lying on the floor of the living room, she smiles picking up the small bear. It was really a lovely gesture on Rumple's part she thinks as she carries it back up the stairs. She pauses in the doorway of Regina's new room as she sees Rumple singing a lullaby to their sleepy child. Cora watches the scene not wanting to interrupt their father/daughter moment until Regina notices her, "Bear Mommy"

She smiles before handing it over as the girl gathers it close to her chest, "Good night darling, sleep well" Cora says placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Good night Regina" Rumple says.

"Night Mommy, Night Daddy"

_The dress is based on a ridiculously adorable dress my sister had once. Thank you for reading :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this took a while, because of the sudden appearance of summer here I haven't been sleeping well and so it took me ages to write up my update for A Dream Can Change It All. I'd like to give a quick thanks to CMiller13 for providing the inspiration for the end of this chapter and the beginning of the next chapter. Thank you as well to all of you who have reviewed and read so far. I still unfortunately do not own Once nor its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it :)_

"Mommy up!" a loud excited voice stirs Cora from her sleep. She blinks tiredly in confusion at her surroundings before remembering that she is in Rumple's house and not her room at Granny's. She rubs the sleep in her eyes before rolling over to face the already hyper little girl in front of her.

"Morning Regina" she mumbles before slowly sitting up and checking the clock, 6:34.

"Hi Mommy" Regina practically shouts in her ear before trying to clamber up onto the bed. She frowns upon realising she's too little to climb it one handed so she throws her bear at her mother.

"Ow, thank you for that Regina" the older woman mutters as the bear smacks her in the face, she feels her irritation melt away though at the sight of the small giggling smile on her daughter's face. "Would you like some help there sweetie?" she asks trying not to laugh as the little girl huffs in annoyance at still finding the bed out of reach.

"Up Mommy" she requests raising her arms in the air. Cora bends over before swooping the little girl up into the air before gently swinging her back down onto the bed as Regina laughs and shrieks before standing up on the bed. "Again"

Cora sighs stretching out her tired limbs again before reaching out and repeating the swooping motion. Her daughter's excited laughter proves to be infectious and she finds herself laughing along as Regina continues asking to be swung around in the air. Eventually her arms grow sore from the effort of repeatedly having to hoist her up and she lowers the child back down tickling her stomach as Regina kicks out in protest, "Mommy!" she yells through laughter before springing forward and trying to tickle her back.

"What is all the noise in here?" they both turn to see Rumple watching from the doorway with an amused smile on his face as he looks warmly at his daughter and Cora. He had been there for a few minutes before he interrupted happy to watch the giddy smile on Cora's face feeling it warm his own heart. "Daddy, get Mommy for me" Regina says whilst bouncing lightly on her knees.

"Why do I need to get Mommy?" he asks pleased to be included in whatever game his daughter has planned.

"She tickled me" she says in response.

"She did?!" he asks whilst mock gasping overdramatically for her benefit.

The little girl smiles at him before nodding, "She did"

"Well then I better get her then" he says with a wink at Cora who suddenly backs up the bed, "Rumple don't!" she says as he and Regina launch their attack on the older woman. The great tickle war ends in a fit of laughter as the two adults eventually collapse on either side of the bed whilst their daughter now bored with that particular game looks at them before grabbing Tilly, "Can we see the horsies now?"

Cora smiles at her daughter, "Shall we have some breakfast and get changed first?"

Regina grins cheekily before shaking her head, "Nope"

"So you want to see the horses in your pyjamas"

"Yep"

"Honey you can't"

"Why?" she whines.

Cora pauses before looking at Rumple for a good reason other than 'because you can't' as to why you can't visit horses in your pyjamas. Eventually Rumple clears his throat, "Well Regina, I bet the horses would rather see one of you pretty new dresses instead" at this the little girl's eyes widen before she bounds off the bed , "We gots ta get dressed Tilly" she says to the bear before skipping out the room.

Cora and Rumple share a smile and a quick high five at convincing her to get dressed. "Are you already exhausted?" he asks before getting up off the bed as well.

She nods, "Yes, I forgot how much energy kids have"

"Maybe she'll wear some of it off at the stables"

"Maybe, I was thinking after we could stop by the park as well"

"Really dearie?"

"Well she can play there and we can discuss the small issue of her magic"

He nods, "Okay well I guess I better get started on breakfast, which cereal do you prefer Cornflakes or Shreddies?"

She laughs at the choices, "Cornflakes, do Regina Shreddies, she won't touch Cornflakes"

He nods before leaving her to get changed, a small smile on both their faces as they realise how strangely comfortable the domestic moment felt.

000

The second they get to the stables and open the passenger car door Regina flies from the car before Rumple quickly catches her. The little girl now wearing a dress with a blue top and floral tiered skirt struggles to get down, "Daddy horses" she whines pointing over to where she can see said animals.

"I know Regina but you can't go running off okay?"

She pouts before nodding, "Okay"

"Good we don't want you getting lost after all"

"I won't run off" she replies putting on her best serious voice.

He smiles at her tone and sincere promise before placing her back down. Cora and Rumple watch as their daughter runs over to the paddock area where the horses have been brought out to trot by the stable boy there. The little girl waves a chubby hand at the man leading the horses and he smiles back at her as she leans against the fence and starts waving to the horses as well.

Both of her parents catch up to her and lean either side of her as she stares mesmerised at the animals trotting around in a circle.

The stable boy comes over to the three of them, "Hi" he says nervously looking between Cora and Rumplestiltskin before turning to the little girl, "Would you guys like to help me feed them?"

Regina turns to her both Cora and Rumple with an excited pleading expression, "Pwease, can we, pwease pwease?"

Cora smiles at their little girl as Rumple tousles her hair affectionately, "Okay but be careful"

"I will" she says with a beaming smile at both of them before the three of them are led into the paddock area.

Regina frowns when she realises she can't reach the horses properly, "Daddy up pwease" she calls out. Rumple feels his heart warm at the title, he can't help but feel touched and honoured by it, he hobbles over before lifting the girl up so she can pet the horses and feed them carrots giggling as she the horses eat them from her hand. Rumple turns slightly adjusting the little girl on his hip before noticing Cora watching them from the other end of the paddock. She's looking at something on her phone with a small smile. He hopes they were the ones to put it on her face.

Cora watches from the other end of the paddock before taking a picture of the pair of them on the phone Regina had bought from her before. She smiles warmly at the image on the screen before turning back to the real-life moment. Rumple catches her staring and beckons for her to join them. She feels her heart swell at the invitation before reminding herself that he probably only asked to avoid her feeling left out. Somehow that idea just makes her feel happier still.

000

After an hour or so at the stables Cora asks Regina if she wants to go to the park. "What's a park?"

"It's a place where you can play and it has swings and slides and lots of other fun things" not to mention a bench where her two already knackered out parents can rest their legs while she hopefully tires herself out.

The girl nods eager to see this new park place. Cora climbs into the back seat of Rumple's car besides Regina as their daughter had insisted someone sit in back with her having been mildly frightened by the sudden noise of the vehicle.

Luckily the drive to the park is a short one and the family of three and a bear exit the car, Regina quickly scans the park taking note of all the grass (and mud) and trees and the sandpit with a pleased smile. "Mommy, can I weally play here?" she asks hopefully.

"Of course you can sweetie"

"But you said before that I'm not sposed to get dirty" she says quietly and Cora feels her heart clench sadly remembering all the lessons she taught her daughter instead of simply letting her enjoy her childhood. "Mommy was wrong honey, go have fun" she says with a small smile.

Rumple looks at her with concern before placing a comforting hand on her arm. The gesture sends shivers up both their spines before they spring apart at the sensation. They both turn to follow the daughter who has stopped upon being greeted by a blonde Sheriff and Henry.

"Hey Mo…Regina" Henry corrects himself upon seeing the girl's confused expression.

"Hi" she says nervously looking down at her shoes.

"I'm Henry" he says bending down so he's at eye level with the nervous toddler.

"Hi Henny" she replies, "Who's that?" she asks pointing to Emma.

"Hey kid, I'm Emma" she says joining her son on the floor in front of her.

"Hello" she says with a small wave.

Cora and Rumple catch up to the three of them, "Mommy, Henny and Emma" she says pointing at the two of them as she recites their names.

"I know sweetheart, they're friends"

The little girl nods still wary. Emma picks on the girl's nerves as Rumple asks, "So what brings you down to the park today?"

"Well it's technically Henry's day with" she pauses because of Regina's presence before settling on a word, "the Mayor and I guess he wanted to see her"

They both nod returning to focus on Henry who is trying to teach his mother turned toddler how to high five. The little girl laughs upon getting it and slapping her palm at Henry. Neither of the adults notice the almost miniscule purple shapes flickering around her hand. Emma feels a tugging on her jacket and looks down to see the little girl giving her a serious look before she turns to Henry, upon his nod she turns back to Emma with a beaming smile, "High Five Miss Emma" she says raising her hand.

The blonde smiles before leaning down to high-five the toddler. As soon as her hand makes contact a plume of purple smoke bursts from Regina's hands sending a scattering of butterflies into the air. "Mommy flutterbyes" the girl shouts excitedly as her parents pull her away from Emma with a worried expression whilst the blonde just stares at her palm in confusion.

_Next chapter shall hopefully be up early next week. Thanks for reading :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Through some miracle of mercy and delivery our new modem arrived today instead of next week and thus I can give you guys an update. This chapter does have quite a bit of Henry/Regina. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited the story so far. I still don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

The little girl giggles happily at the now fading butterflies. "Aw" she whines as the last of them disappear. "Mommy can I makes them again?" she asks as Emma looks on surprised.

"She has magic?" the blonde Sheriff asks.

The two other adults nod at Emma before Cora kneels down to Regina's level, "Not right now sweetie, maybe when we get home okay?"

"But they was pwetty" she pouts and whines.

"They were honey but no more here. Why don't you go over to the play area with Henry?" she asks looking at her grandson who looks disappointed at being left out of the conversation about to take place but nods upon realising it's a talk not for four year olds to overhear.

"Yeah Regina, have you ever been on a swing before?"

The little girl eyes him curiously, "What's a swing?"

Henry points and her eyes light up in excitement as she wriggles away from her mother's grasp and bounces over to Henry before grabbing his hand. "Swing! Swing! Swing!" she yells while swinging his arm.

"Have fun kid" Emma laughs looking at her son's mildly nervous expression.

The three of them watch as the kids run off to the swingsets before Emma turns to Cora and Rumple. "Okay how the hell did that just happen?"

"It would appear Miss Swan that whilst physically Regina is the state she was in as a four year old her magical energy remained contained within her" Rumple explains.

"What?"

"She still has her adult magic Miss Swan"

"So you guys have a toddler who can do magic?" Emma asks looking both horrified and amused by the situation.

"So it would seem, what I don't understand is why it happened with Miss Swan here" Cora replies.

Rumple frowns before looking over to the two women, "I believe that is more to do with Miss Swan herself"

The blonde furrows her brow in confusion, "Uh how?"

"Because you are the most powerful magic source in Storybrooke"

"Because of the whole product of true love thing?"

"Indeed dearie"

"So I'm what like a magic booster?"

Cora scoffs at the blonde's term as Rumple speaks, "Essentially yes, I'm assuming that Regina does not have full control of her magic since I've only seen her perform it twice so when she came into contact with you the magic within her reacted of its own accord"

"And made butterflies?" Emma asks with a bemused smirk.

Cora shrugs, "Well she likes butterflies, from what I can tell her magic mostly just makes things she likes"

"Can you use her magic to turn her back?"

Cora and Rumple share a look before he frowns, "It's possible but it would be highly risky and experimental so I'd rather not" neither one of them wants to risk harming their daughter or playing around with magic without knowing the result.

Emma nods in understanding, "Well that does leave you two with another problem then" at Cora and Rumple's mildly confused expressions she continues, "Until you two fulfil her wish you have a toddler who can do magic. Who knows what she could get up to especially if she can't control it properly?"

Cora sighs, "She's right Rumple, so far the little magic she has done has been harmless but if she uses it the wrong way" she trails off as she and Rumple both understand the ramifications of spells gone wrong and magical accidents.

"What can we do dearie?"

"I don't know, we could try binding her magic but I'm not sure how well that would work right now" she suggests though not really wanting to magically restrain her daughter given how she treated her the first time around.

Rumple looks at the woman's downcast expression at the idea of using magic on their child and internally vows to find any other way to prevent causing either one of them pain, "No magic. Maybe for now we try and encourage her not to use magic?" he suggests.

Cora nods, "It could work. I'm sure if we just explain it to her then she won't use it"

They both turn when Emma laughs. "What?" Cora asks slightly annoyed by the blonde's expression of disbelief and amusement.

"Guys she's four and she can make animals come out of her hands, do you really think telling her not to will work?"

"She's a very smart young girl Miss Swan, I'm sure she'll understand" Cora says proudly as Rumple nods from next to her before adding, "Besides we know how to look after our daughter" they both share a warm smile at the words 'our daughter' oblivious to Emma's knowing smirk at the exchange.

_Meanwhile_

Henry watches on as his mother attempts to clamber onto the swing before falling into the sand with an upset frown. He looks over to where his other mother is talking to his grandparents about what he assumes is Regina's magic issue. No fair, he thinks, I always miss the interesting conversations. "Hen-wy" a voice cries out and he turns back to see the little girl flopped on the floor huffily.

He walks back over before kneeling down to the girl like she used to do to him when he was a kid. Brushing off the awkward unease at having to console his toddler mother he plasters on a smile, "Hi Regina, what's wrong?"

"It's too high" she whines pointing up to the swing.

"Oh" he nods before picking her up and putting her on the swing.

"Tank you Henwy" she says with a gooey smile. He finds his fake smile being replaced by a real one at seeing the true happiness of the little girl compared to how guarded her adult counterpart can be. He remembers how she did used to smile genuinely at him before the book, he sighs wishing he hadn't pushed her away quite so much. He turns to her with a slightly guilty smile, "That's okay Regina"

"How does it work?" she asks sitting on the plastic seat.

"Uh, well you have to grab the chains" he says demonstrating "and then you kind of just kick with your feet" he figures it's probably just easier to show her so does a few swings before seeing she's still not moving.

"Don't you want to try it?" he asks before the girl shakes her head dolefully.

He frowns before dropping off his swing and going to face her, "Why not?"

"Looks scawy" she mumbles keeping her head bowed.

He pauses unsure how to tackle this situation. He tries to think back to what she used to do for him if he was scared of something and then smiles, "Hey Regina what if you just come on my swing and then you'll see it's fun"

She pauses chewing her lower lip, "What if I fall off?"

"I won't let you fall Regina"

"Pwomise?"

"Promise"

"Okay" she nods before raising her arms up, Henry picks up the girl awkwardly trying to balance her weight in his arms before sitting back down on the swing and settling her on his lap. He kicks off the ground slowly before carefully and gently swinging them just a little.

"See Regina it's not that scary"

She nods, "It's fun, can we go faster?"

He nods before slowly picking up speed whilst making sure she's still securely on the swing. He smiles as he hears her start laughing as they go higher before swinging back down. They sit on the swings both laughing for twenty minutes or so before Henry brings the swing to a stop at Regina's insistence that they go play in the sand. He grins remembering how the sandpit was his favourite place to play as well.

He blinks in surprise as the purple comes back to her hands and she starts making the sand move into little animals.

"Uh Regina I don't think you should be doing that"

"Why?"

"Well it might scare the other kids" he says noticing the slightly frightened looks on the faces of some nearby parents.

"Why? I'll only make little aminals" she says in a pleading tone.

"Yeah but some people don't like magic" he replies in a quieter voice so as to not draw attention.

"But I'm using it to play, not being naughty" she huffs folding his arms.

Henry bites back a grin at seeing his mother was stubborn even as a small girl knowing that if he does then he'll only encourage her to keep using magic. "I know you're not trying to be naughty but the other people here don't like it"

"So?"

"So we have to think about what other people like" he explains, "And if we're doing something that might upset other people then we should stop doing it right?"

The little girl's face falls into a frown, "I don't wanna make them sad" she says sniffing.

He frowns since he didn't want to upset her. "I know Regina but why don't you just save the magic for when you go home?"

"And then they won't be sad?" she asks still sniffing. He smiles kindly at her seeing how the little girl is so genuinely upset by the idea of other people being unhappy. "They won't be sad"

"Okay" she says before letting the sad go back to normal. "Is that better now Henwy?"

He grins, "Yeah"

"Henwy can I ask you something?"

He pauses mildly curious, "Uh sure"

"My Mommy and Daddy, are they married?"

"No they're not married?"

"Why not?"

He pauses unsure of how to explain the situation to the little girl, "Uh because they aren't together in that way?"

"But we all live in Daddy's house"

"That's so they can look after you"

She frowns before continuing, "But they like each other"

"I think so yeah" he says remembering the conversation he had just the other day about this with his adult mother.

"So why aren't they togeffer?"

"I don't know, it's complicated"

"No its not. If they likes each other than they should be togeffer" she says in a surprisingly defiant tone.

He smiles given her toddler logic does sort of make sense, "Maybe one day they will be Regina" he says ignoring the voice in his head telling her not to give her false hope instead glad he made her smile.

"I hopes so then we can all be happy togeffer" she replies with a wistful smile on her face. He nods before looking over to the three adults who are still talking, well Emma mostly seems to be laughing whilst the other two look at her scornfully. He shakes his head at his grandparents wondering how long it will take them to fulfil his mother's wish.

"Hen-wy" he hears cried across the playground and turns back around to see that whilst he was distracted Regina had run off in the direction of the slide only to trip over the lid of the sandbox. Henry quickly runs over to the little girl as she sniffs and sobs, "What happened?" he asks pulling the girl into a hug thinking back to all the times his mother had had to do the same for him.

"I wanted to go on that ride" she says pointing to the slide "Buts I felled over the sand" she sobs out before nuzzling into the boy's neck.

"Ouch" he says sympathetically, "Are you hurt?"

The little girl nods before raising her elbow and he sees a small scrape adorning her arm. "Oh no" he says before playfully hitting the sandbox, "Naughty sandbox" the little girl giggles a little before yawning, "I wants Mommy"

_Thanks for reading :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_First off, apologies for how long it took me to type this up. It took me longer than I expected to update another fic and thus this got delayed. I shall try and get the next update done quicker. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited and read this so far. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like this chapter :)_

Whilst Regina naps peacefully upstairs, Tilly guarding her dreams, her parents collapse onto the sofa in the living room grateful for the chance to sit down for a few minutes. An awkward silence settles over them for a few minutes, one punctuated by stolen and unnoticed glances, until Cora sighs heavily.

The sound startles Rumple out of his own thoughts. "Is everything alright?" he asks looking concernedly at her.

She turns, his gentle concerned look causing her heart to flutter slightly, and briefly considers telling him what she was really thinking about – the shivers that run up and down her spine when he consoles her with his touch, the way his smile warms his heart and the way seeing him with their daughter causes her heart to swell with such love that it hurts. She sighs again knowing she cannot possibly reveal all that, not when it could mean losing any relationship she has with him if he rejects her.

Her continued silence worries him. He looks over her pensive face and wonders if there's any hope that she's thinking of him and the future they could have like he was. He frowns inwardly knowing that it's impossible, he thinks of Belle who left him. Perhaps it's better this way he thinks since everyone he loves either leaves or ends up hurt in the end. He looks at Cora again and decides against voicing these thoughts thinking it would be cruel to reveal his love to have it scorned or hurt the woman.

The air seems to stifle both of them. Their hands brush as they sit in such close proximity sparks shooting up both their arms. At the touch they both turn to each other wondering if the other felt that neither bothering to move their hands as it the gesture feels strangely comfortable for the pair. Cora smiles up at Rumple and he smiles back, their bodies moving closer together of their own accord until they are a face width apart.

She stares into his eyes searching for a sign that he feels the way she does. Her heart skips a beat in hope when she spots a flicker of warmth directed right her. Buoyed by the light in the depth of his eyes she feels a surge of courage run through her. Now or never she thinks before slowly moving in to kiss him. Before their lips can meet a yell of "MOMMY!" rings through the air causing the pair of them to spring apart.

Rumple still mildly dazed by what nearly just happened clears his throat and quickly stands. Was she going to kiss me? he wonders. He shakes his head needing some air to clear his mind. "Are you alright here with her for a bit? I uh need to go to the shop for a little while" he says quickly. She nods with a slightly sad smile before looking away, "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"About an hour" he replies before quickly rushing out the door. Once on the other side he releases a deep breath he didn't know he was holding, what the hell just happened? Whatever it was he needs to figure it out before coming home to face her again.

Meanwhile Cora slumps onto the floor quickly hiding her head in her hands as a few hot angry tears slide out of her eyes. How could I be so stupid? She chastises herself thinking that she has ruined everything. He clearly doesn't feel the same way she thinks, he practically ran out of here after all. She sniffs again before burying her face into her knees.

"Momma?"

Oh god Regina. For a moment she'd forgotten about the little girl waiting for her upstairs. However horrible she felt a few seconds, that feeling has now doubled.

"Sorry sweetie" she says as the girl frowns before holding out her bear to the woman.

"What's this for Regina?"

"You're sad" the little girl says solemnly "and Tilly makes me feel better if I sad so he can makes you better too"

Cora smiles gratefully at her daughter feeling her heart do a small rumba at the good hearted nature of the small girl. "Thank you honey"

Regina smiles shyly at her before pushing the woman's knees down and climbing into her lap. She turns before hugging her mother who quickly revels in the comforting hug of her daughter. "Why you sad Mommy?"

"Mommy just did something silly sweetheart, don't worry okay honey, I'll be okay"

"Weally Mommy?"

"Yes. A few more Regina bear hugs and I'll be right as rain" she says smiling at her daughter before affectionately tickling her cheek. The little girl giggles before cuddling into her mother's neck and placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "There you go Mommy, all better"

She laughs at the innocence of her daughter letting her toddler happiness cure her earlier misery. Cora wipes away her tears before smiling at her daughter, "Thank you for helping Mommy sweetheart. You're such a good little girl you know that right?" Regina nods happily. "And good little girls get to play so what do you want to play?"

The little girl's eyes brighten as she thinks over what they can do before jumping up and off her mother's lap and yelling, "Hide and Shriek!"

"Hide and Seek sweetie"

"Nuh-uh, Hide and Shriek because you hide and when I finds you I yell Found You! so it's Shriek" the little girl argues back.

Cora shakes her head with a small smile at the four year old's logic, "Okay then Regina, Hide and Shriek it is"

Her daughter bounces excitedly on her feet as her mother hands her back her teddy bear, "Before we play though we need to have some rules"

"Aw"

"There's only three rules sweetheart and they're super important"

"I wanna play" she huffs fussily.

"And we will, you just need to listen to the rules first"

"Okay Mommy, what are they?"

"First, no magic. Second, you can only hide in the house not outside. Understand?" she asks seriously.

The little girl nods, "No magic, stay indoors"

"Good"

"What's the third one?"

"The third rule is the most important rule of all, have fun, do you think you can do that?" Cora asks with a grin at her little girl.

Regina pretends to think it over before nodding her head sending her curls bouncing up and down, "Yes!"

"Excellent, do you want to hide or shriek first?"

"I hide. You look Mommy" she replies before running off clutching Tilly to her chest as she skips away. She turns back quickly and yells, "Mommy you're sposed to count!"

Cora laughs, "One…Two…Three"

* * *

Rumple stands in his shop staring absentmindedly at the trinkets in the display cases. He had nothing to do here but he rarely gets any visitors here who aren't Cora or his daughter so it seemed like a good place to hide.

He replays the near-kiss from the living room in his head several times before sitting down on a stool with a heavy sigh. He remembers how she stared intensely into his own eyes as if looking into his very soul. He thinks of the emotions he saw swirling in her eyes, fear, care and dare he hope - love?

He wonders when this happened. Rumple wracks his brain trying to pinpoint exactly where he began to feel so deeply for the woman but he cannot. They have been spending time together for almost a year and it only increased after his break-up with Belle and throughout all those times he can't pinpoint a day when he didn't hope she would come into the shop or when his day wasn't brightened by her sudden appearance.

The realisation of love hits around the same time that he realise he did want her to kiss him. He pauses for a few moments wondering what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted? Could he be happy? Normally his dark powers ruin everything and push away those he loves. He sits in his stool and wonders if he's brave enough to risk it. Hell he wasn't even brave enough to stick around he thinks.

In fact he left. He frowns wondering if by leaving he has ruined things before they could begin. Even though he wanted her to kiss him and he thinks she wanted to kiss him the stunned look on her face gives him pause. She probably already regrets it, he thinks sadly and even if she doesn't my leaving will have felt like a rejection.

He sighs sadly looking at the clock and seeing that an hour has already passed. His head feels no clearer than before he left but he knows it's time to face her and head on home.

When he walks through the door of his house he is met by silence. He frowns instantly wondering if this means they've left. His heart sinks knowing that his house has never felt so full of life and love as it has during the past two days. His heart lifts though at the sight of brown curls creeping down the hallway with a bear trailing behind her.

"Regina?" he asks curiously.

The girl looks up before grinning and running into his arms. "Daddy!" she whispers excitedly as he swoops her up into his arms, she wraps hers around her neck, "Where've you been?"

"I had to go to my shop for a little bit. What are you doing?"

"Looking for Mommy"

"Why?" he asks with a confused frown knowing she wouldn't leave their daughter alone unless something happened to her. His heart sinks again at the thought.

"We're playing Hide and Shriek" she explains and he smiles in relief.

"Are we?"

"Yep. Do you wants to play with me?" she asks hopefully.

Unable to resist the pleading pout of the small girl he nods, "Of course I do"

"Yay! Now we needs to find Mommy"

"And a Mommy we shall find" he says feeling his worries begin to be pushed aside as he carries his daughter through the house in search of her mother.

_Hide and Shriek is what my little brother calls it. Thank you for reading :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is chapter seven. I'm thinking there will be maybe five more chapters of this, not exactly sure yet. I am on holiday next week so this will be the last update until I get back next Saturday. Thank you for reviewing, following, favouriting and reading this story so far. I still don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy it :) _

After a thorough and exhaustive search the pair finally discover Cora in the cupboard beneath the stairs. At seeing her mother Regina leaps out of father's arms before running full pelt into the woman's legs and screaming "FOUND YOU MOMMY!"

The woman winces at the high pitched squeal before grinning, "That you did honey. Hello Rumple" she adds the last part on stiffly having taken his leaving as a rejection. He flinches slightly before shooting an apologetic smile her way, "Hello Cora" he replies hoping he hasn't accidentally ruined their friendship. The little girl frowns at their tones and expressions, they both looked happy earlier and now they both look sad. She doesn't understand why they don't just say sorry for whatever made the other mad.

Cora and Rumple's eyes are still locked on each other so the little girl uses this to her advantage before sneaking off to the kitchen so that her parents can talk and to hopefully find crisps.

"Cora I" Rumple begins before Cora cuts him off, "No I'm sorry, I clearly misread the situation, can we just leave it?" she sighs exasperatedly not noticing his slightly crestfallen expression at her misunderstanding.

He can see her attempting to build her walls back up. He can tell from her cold clipped tone that she is trying to avoid what is likely to be an awkward conversation. He knows they need to talk but he too is unsure of exactly what he feels right now let alone how to voice it to her. He sighs knowing they need to clear the air about what happened earlier today, "Cora we need to talk"

She sighs knowing that they do indeed need to talk. She blinks back her tears from earlier before replying with a curt "Later". Cora can feel the tension and fear building within in her and knows that if they are really going to talk about the near-miss of earlier she needs to prepare herself. She wonders briefly what his wanting to talk means, after his earlier retreat she has no idea what to think about what he may or may not feel about her.

Rumple can see the apprehension across her face, he wonders if her nerves come from the same place as his. He sighs wishing this were simpler to deal with. "Later" he agrees.

"Daddy?! Help!"

At the sound of their daughter's cry they both push their issues to the back of their mind and run into the kitchen to find their little girl sitting atop one of the counters whimpering, a stool lying on the floor nearby. They both walk over cautious to keep a distance between them.

"What's wrong Regina?" he asks.

She sniffs, "I stuck"

Her mother brushes one of her daughter's curls away from her face, "What are you doing up here anyway?"

"I wanted cwisps so I moved one of the chairs and climbded up but then the chair felled over" she finished with another mewling whimper until Rumple extends his arms and she darts into them with lightning speed before clinging tightly to him.

"It's okay. I've got you" he says reassuringly hoping to soothe her fear.

"Sweetheart you can't go climbing up high like that. You could have hurt yourself. If you want something Regina just ask okay?"

The little girl nods at her mother still sniffling, "I'm sorry Mama buts you and Daddy was all sad and stuff so I thought I'd lets you talk to each uffer"

At her explanation her parents share a look realising that their daughter picked up on their tension. Cora and Rumple share a moment of understanding knowing she shouldn't have to be worrying about this. Rumple wonders briefly if the grown-up version of Regina ever worried about this as well unaware that Cora too is thinking about the same thought. Both realise that they still have no idea what Regina's wish is. The pair of them quickly push such thoughts to the back of their minds knowing they need focus on the little girl between them right now. "I'm sorry" she mouths. He nods before mouthing back "Me too"

Cora moves to step closer knowing that their increased distance did not escape the notice of Regina. She places a small kiss on her daughter's head, "Regina, honey?"

"Yes Mommy"

"You don't need to worry about me and your Daddy. We're okay"

"But you was sad and you didn't talk to each uffer like normal"

"I know sweetie. Sometimes Mommies and Daddies have moments where they get sad but we're okay now"

She nods slowly before turning to face Rumple, "Daddy are you okay?"

"Yes dearie I am"

The little girl nods, "Okay". She still has her doubts about whether or not they are okay or not but she guesses that she can't make them say that they aren't. She sighs into her father's shoulder wondering why her Mommy and Daddy make stuff so hard instead of just talking to each other.

Both of her parents notice her quietness. Cora's face falls into a worried frown knowing they need to do something to convince her that everything is okay. She knows that it isn't really okay yet since she and Rumple still need to talk but her daughter comes first and that means convincing her of something she herself is not convinced of.

"Hey honey, why don't we have a family movie night?"

At that the girl's frown begins to fall away, "Can they be movies with aminals?"

"Anything you want sweetheart"

"Uhm the one with the wions and heenas"

Cora looks confused for a moment before Rumple asks "The Lion King?"

The little girl nods excitedly, "It has all the aminals and a Pumba"

000

After dinner on the couch and wrangling into pyjamas they have moved on from The Lion King to Finding Nemo. Both adults were grateful for the distraction as their daughter provided excited commentary from her seated position between them. It struck them both how comfortable and easy this felt, the three of them snuggled up on the sofa, it doesn't escape them that if they don't figure out her wish they could have this all the time but they know that would be selfish to both their daughter and grandson.

Cora sneaks a glance over at Rumple who is listening intently to Regina tell him about Nemo and his little fin. She smiles softly losing herself in the idea of she and him having movie nights like this and what that might be like if only she were brave enough to voice that feeling to him.

Rumple can feel her gaze from across the sofa burning into him. He wishes he could admit to her that he wants this sort of comfortable easy evening with her all the time but how can he when he still needs to figure out how to fix their daughter? He sighs wishing life were simple for once.

About an hour later Rumple can feel his exhaustion setting in and realises it's probably time for them all to head off upstairs. He's about to voice this to Cora but when he turns to look at her he sees that both she and Regina are snuggled up asleep. He smiles to himself before covering them both with a blanket. He briefly considers going upstairs but they both look so peaceful and happy that he stays seated next to them not even noticing as he too falls asleep.

000

Cora wakes with a yawn and stretches out her tired muscles noticing she is still on the couch. She looks over to see Rumple still asleep and an empty space where Regina and her bear once were. She panics briefly before hearing noise from the kitchen. She smiles at Rumple letting him sleep for a few more minutes before padding towards the clanging noises coming from the kitchen.

She peeks through the door to see Tilly in a chair wearing an apron, she lets out a small laugh at that, before her daughter comes into sight also wearing an apron with her tongue stuck out in concentration as she carries a bowl across the kitchen before placing it on the tray. Once she's settled it down Cora clears her throat, "Good morning Regina"

"Mommy!" she yells excitedly before running forward and giving her a hug, "What you doing in here?"

"I heard noises in here so I decided to see what was going on"

"Well you hafta go"

"Why's that?"

"Cos I'm making you and Daddy a surpwise and so you hafta go back to the sofa and wait" she replies with a small grin.

Cora laughs back before replying warily, "Okay sweetie but be careful"

"I will Mommy. Tilly's watching so I won't get in to trouble"

The older woman laughs again at her daughter's imagination, "Alright then, Tilly you keep an eye on Regina" she says before exiting the room.

She walks back into the living room settling herself back onto the sofa accidentally waking Rumple in the process. He stirs groggily before stretching and wincing at the mild discomfort in his leg from sleeping on the sofa, "Morning" he mumbles.

"Good morning Rumple"

"Where's Regina?"

"In the kitchen, she's making us a surprise"

He grins, "What kind of a surprise?"

She shrugs, "A surprise Rumple"

An awkward silence falls on them for a few moments before Rumple works up the courage to speak, "Yesterday we never really talked"

"I know"

"We should"

"I know"

"When?"

"Today, I was thinking maybe we could find someone to look after Regina for a few hours and then we could talk about yesterday and maybe try and figure out Regina's wish"

"I'm afraid I'm no closer to any ways to reverse the spell yet"

"Well maybe we'll think of something today"

Neither mention what will happen if they never come up with a solution or fulfil her wish.

"Who were you thinking of to look after her?"

"It would have to be someone she knows"

"The only person aside from us that she's really met are Emma and Henry"

"Well why don't we ask them then?"

Rumple nods about to continue when Regina comes walking slowly into the room careful not to drop the tray in her hands. She stops in front of the sofa wondering how to put it down and get up onto the chair as well.

"Would you like me to get that sweetheart?" Cora asks.

The little girl nods, "Pwease Mama" she pauses before she goes to move on the chair, "Wait I need to gets Tilly" she runs back out of the room leaving her parents to look at the carefully prepared tray. On one side there's several pieces of bread stacked haphazardly with some jam on them. There are also three bowls of cereal with various levels of milk. To drink their daughter has provided juice boxes. There are also several slightly crumbled biscuits on the edge of the tray, mostly custard creams. Cora and Rumple share a broad grin looking at the food before them catching each other's gaze. Rumple notices how the grin causes her eyes to sparkle slightly and his heart catches in his throat a little. Cora feels his gaze on her and can feel heat rushing to her cheeks.

Luckily for them Regina comes skipping in with Tilly and three apples crawling in between them and handing them each one of the fruit. Her parents look away from each other before settling down to enjoy breakfast.

_Thank you to nahbois68 for the breakfast idea. Next up will be Emma looking after Regina and Cora and Rumple have a talk. Thanks for reading :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Hello again, sorry for the wait but I was on holiday last week and then it just took me a while to get this all typed up for you. Thank you to all those who are reviewing, favouriting, following and well reading this story. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it :)_

The trio are walking down the main street, Regina happily skipping between her parents in her jeans and panda t-shirt when it happens. The two adults collide with two other figures exiting the diner. Cora is the first to recover and frowns upon seeing who they have just walked in to. She turns quickly to Rumple noticing as he does his best to put up an indifferent mask at facing Belle and Ruby.

"Belle" he says curtly pointedly ignoring the woman beside her.

"Rumple, Cora" she murmurs politely as Ruby grips her hand tightly.

"Mommy who they?" Regina asks oblivious to the tension surrounding the four adults above her.

"It doesn't matter" Rumple says quickly.

"Is that Regina?" Ruby asks taking in the wide chocolate eyes of the little girl frowning at them.

"That is none of your business" Rumple replies with a glare. "Come on Regina, let's go" he adds pulling the little girl into his arms and stalking off with Cora trailing behind. He turns back long enough to see the two surprised women shrug and smile at each other before walking off hand in hand. Rumple continues walking with mixed emotions playing in his mind. Yes he is still angry at Belle, he trusted her and she ripped that apart but he is confused to find that her happiness does not hurt him as much as he thought with Cora and Regina beside him.

"Daddy you okay?" a small voice tugs him out of his thoughts and he snaps his gaze down to meet his daughter's confused frown and Cora studying him with a concerned look.

"I'm fine sweetie"

"Are you sad cos of those ladies?"

"A little"

"Why? Did they hurts you?"

"Yes but I'm okay now" he adds quickly to reassure his daughter. "Really dearie I'm absolutely fine"

"Okay" she replies with a sulky frown.

"Hey" he says setting her down on the ground noticing her dour expression, "I promise you I am okay. Yes they hurt me but it was a long time ago but I'm better now. So you just enjoy your day with Miss Swan okay?"

"Okay" she says before grinning in excitement "Do you think Miss Emma will let me help her catch the baddies?"

He chuckles at his daughter, "I'm sure she will honey" his smile increases at Cora's horrified expression as she shakes her head, "She will not"

"She will Mommy!" the girl shouts laughing at her mother's stern face.

"I don't think you'll be out catching baddies honey" Rumple says.

"But you said Miss Emma is a sheriff and sheriffs catch baddies" the little girl pouts defiantly earning herself a laugh from said blonde sheriff who has wandered up beside them. "Not a lot of bad guys in Storybrooke Regina but we might have to chase Pongo later" she adds with a wry smile.

"Who's Pongo?"

"He's a dog sweetie" Cora replies.

"A doggy?!" the little girl practically squeals in excitement before running over to Emma, "Miss Emma! Let's go find him!" she yells before tugging the woman towards the station, ignoring the purple sparks coming from their joined hands, "Emma, Emma, Emma, come on let's go be sheriffs!" she continues to babble as her parents laugh before wishing the already frazzled looking blonde good luck.

000

Once their daughter is in the Sheriff's hopefully reliable hands Cora and Rumple settle on walking to the park in hopes they can figure out their child's wish and eventually the incident. The walk begins in awkward silence neither willing to start a discussion of their near-kiss through fear of what the other thinks. Cora occasionally risks glances over at Rumple, after their run-in with Belle and Ruby he has been quiet. He assured Regina that he was fine but she suspects that he was merely trying to make her feel better. She knows how hard he took that break-up and from the pang she used to feel when she used to see him and Belle together she knows how much it must hurt to see her so happy. She sighs wondering if now is really the best time to bring up their situation.

Rumple clear his throat knowing they need to get rid of this tension between them if they are to work out how to fix Regina.

"So dearie yesterday" he begins before trailing off unsure of how to segue into the conversation.

"I'm sorry" Cora blurts out quickly with a small blush.

"Are you?" he asks finding himself saddened by her apology.

"Yes…no…I don't know" she sighs exasperatedly running her hands through her hair. "I thought we were having a moment but I don't know, are you even over Belle?" she asks needing to know the answer yet also fearing the truth.

He sighs stopping at a nearby bench and sitting so as to rest his leg. "It doesn't hurt as much to see her happy" he settles on after a few minutes of deliberation.

Cora nods before cautiously sitting next to him, "Why do you think that is?"

He turns to her with a small smile, "I'm not even sure myself but today when I was with you and Regina and we bumped into them I wasn't angry. I was sad because I know I used to have that with her but then I don't know dearie, I guess with my family I didn't feel like I was missing anything" he finishes turning to avoid her piercing gaze.

She smiles her heart beating happily in her chest as she takes in his words. Family. He called her family, that must mean something right? "I don't regret it" she admits quietly.

"What?"

"Us nearly kissing" she too does her best to avoid looking at her for fear of his response.

He grins to himself, "I wish I hadn't run off. I didn't leave because I didn't want it, I left because I was scared and needed to clear my head"

She exhales in relief, "Did it help?" she asks knowing that her own attempts to clear her head failed completely.

He laughs, "Not even a little"

A silence descends after that before Cora clears her throat and works up the courage to face him, "So where does that leave us?"

"I honestly have no idea"

"I thought you could see the future" she replies with a slight playful mockery to her tone.

"The future isn't always clear dearie, it can change with one decision" he says seriously.

"I don't want to mess things up"

"Whatever do you mean Cora?"

"It's just that over the past few months I've felt like I've had a family with you and Regina and I don't want to do anything that might threaten that"

"What if what you want to do doesn't threaten it? What if it just makes it better?" Rumple asks knowing that if they do this that he is in. After all he doesn't want to lose whatever it is they have either but he also knows that in life there are times where you have to take risks because sometimes they pay off.

She absorbs his words knowing they could indeed make things better. She sighs softly knowing that she wants this, if only she were brave enough to take that leap. Right now she's not sure if she has that kind of courage. Right now she knows she has to put her daughter first before taking this kind of risk with Rumple and that means settling this and refocussing her events on figuring out her daughter's wish.

"I like you" she pauses taking in his joyful hope before she continues, "But I need to put Regina first and that means fulfilling her wish. Once we've sorted that out then maybe I'll be brave enough."

"You're already brave, you just haven't realised it but I can wait"

"Really?"

"There are things worth waiting for"

The pair exchange a smile settling into a more comfortable silence as they sit on that bench together knowing that they must know move onto more pressing concerns.

"So Regina's wish, any ideas Rumple?"

"I have had a couple of thoughts on how to figure out what she wants but I'm reluctant to do either one of them"

"Why? What are they?"

"Well there is no way to reverse the spell without fulfilling her wish and Regina obviously can't tell us what she wished for but since she has her magic that wish is still bound within her mind so we could theoretically use magic to unlock it but it is risky"

"How risky?"

"Wishes are locked in with our hopes and desires, attempting to unlock one could result in unleashing them all or destroying them if the magic backfires"

"We can't do that to her Rumple" she says quickly. Cora knows she has already destroyed enough of her daughter's hopes in the past and she is determined not to crush anymore of them.

"I know, I think we've both caused her too much pain in the past to even consider causing her to lose hope as well"

She nods in agreement, "So what are our other options?"

"Well one is that we ask the young Regina but there is a good chance her wish will not be the same as her older self's. The second is we do some snooping around"

"Snooping around?"

"Yes dearie, asking Henry or her friends or see if she might have written it down somewhere"

"I doubt she'll have written it down and Henry is unlikely to let it slip"

"It's still worth a shot"

She sighs, "I suppose" she moves to stand and stretches out her muscles feeling slightly worn-out, the past few days have begun to take their toll on her.

Rumple's phone rings surprising them both. He frowns on seeing the caller ID. "Miss Swan?" he asks worriedly seeing the fear on Cora's face as he greets the caller.

"Gold, we have a problem" comes Emma's panicked words. She need say no more as Rumple quickly hangs up, grabbing Cora by the hand and poofing them over to the Sheriff's station.

000

(Meanwhile)

After ushering the excited young girl into the station Emma collapses into her chair grateful that for once Leroy decided to forego his usual night of drinking. Keeping an eye on the small child exploring the building she takes a quick glance over the paperwork Regina had dropped off a few days ago. She wonders briefly if there's any chance the mayor would accept "busy looking after your toddler self" as a reason for the lateness of these reports. Emma shakes her head with a smile knowing she more than likely wouldn't.

"Em-ma" a singsong voice interrupts and she puts the files back down to turn toward the little girl standing next to her desk.

"What's up Regina?"

"I'm bored" she whines flopping herself onto the nearest desk-chair in an undignified way that Emma is sure her older self would disapprove of.

"Sorry kid" Emma mutters quickly filling out one of the reports.

"What are those?"

"Reports"

"What's a weport?" Regina asks sounding out the word with some difficulty.

"Just some boring grown-up paperwork I have to fill out"

"Can I help?"

Emma smiles at the innocence of the little girl before responding, "I don't think it would be much fun"

"Then why do you do it?"

"I have to so we can keep track of crimes and accidents"

"Oh" she says in understanding before swinging her legs back and forth over the edge of the chair and settling her head in her hands with a sigh.

Emma frowns at the girl's boredom, admittedly she's not exactly having a thrilling time rifling through files either. She raps her fingers on the desk before turning to Regina again, "We could go on patrol"

The girls looks up at her in confusion, "What's patol?"

"Patrol" Emma corrects, "We go around the town and make sure everyone is safe"

Regina thinks for a moment chewing her lower lip, "Hmm can I be your deputy then?"

Emma laughs, "Sure"

000

An hour later and an exhausted Emma ushers a skipping and laughing Regina into the diner. "That wasn't funny Regina" she scolds grabbing the young girl's attention.

The toddler tries to stifle back a laugh but fails, "It was"

Ruby comes over, "Whoa Ems what happened to you?" at the waitress's presence the small girl hides behind Emma's dirt covered jeans. The sheriff frowns at Regina's actions before replying to Ruby, "Just chasing Pongo and fell in a fairly large muddy puddle"

Ruby laughs, "Looks like he dragged you through a few hedges as well"

"Only four today, luckily he's back with Archie now"

"Should be fairly quiet the rest of the day then, what can I get you guys?"

"I'll have a hot cocoa with cinnamon, Regina what do you want?" the little girl shrugs and continues burrowing into her hiding place. Emma frowns before gesturing for Ruby to go and picking Regina up and carrying her over to a booth, "What's up buttercup?" she asks earning herself a small giggle form the toddler. She doesn't look injured, the Sheriff made sure of that knowing full well the wrath that would befall her were she to return her to her parents with even a scratch.

"Are you hurt?" she asks wondering if maybe Regina fell when she wasn't looking.

"No" she replies kicking her legs out and just missing Emma's chest.

"Don't kick" Emma says, "So what's wrong?"

"Don't like that lady" Regina murmurs kicking again this time hitting Emma.

"Ow" Emma hisses rubbing her chest before stilling the little girl's legs, "No kicking" she chides. The toddler ducks her head before mumbling "Sorwy"

"Don't do it again okay?"

"Okay"

Emma pauses before asking her next question, "Why did you hide from Ruby?"

"She hurted my Daddy" Regina replies with a pout.

Emma frowns in confusion before realising what she's talking about, "Oh, well that was a long time okay kiddo"

"But she hurted him" she repeats this time more insistently.

"I know she did Regina but she didn't mean to"

"She still did and if she hurted my Daddy then she might hurt me"

"Oh honey Ruby wouldn't hurt you"

"Why not she hurt my Daddy"

"That was different" she says trying to defend her friend and wondering how best to explain this to a four year old. "God this would be far easier to explain when they turn you back" she mutters to herself.

"When they turn me back?" she hears parroted back to her and too late she realises that she did indeed say that loud enough for the toddler to hear. Crap she thinks. She looks up and sees the tears brimming in brown eyes above her, "Where's my Mommy?" she asks.

"She and your Daddy went out remember"

"I wants Mommy!" she yells directing the attention of everyone in the diner to them.

"Regina be quiet" she says hoping to calm the girl down.

"No!" she shouts, "You said they was turning me back. Do they not wants me anymore?" she asks now crying.

"Oh Regina of course they want you" Emma says in a soothing tone but the little girl just shakes her head, "But you said"

"I shouldn't have said that honey"

"But you did" Regina sobs out.

Emma reaches out to comfort the toddler but finds herself pushed back. She looks down and sees a purple bubble surrounding Regina. Noticing the alarmed gazes of the diner patrons she turns back to Regina, "You need to take that down" she says worriedly knowing full well that the little girl can't fully control her magic.

"No!" she yells again stamping her foot. "I don't want you! I want MOMMY!" she screams before running out of the diner.

"Oh crap" Emma says before chasing after her. She speeds out of the diner to face empty sidewalk. "Regina?!" she shouts spinning a circle only to see no sign of the little girl.

With grave hesitation she picks up the phone knowing she has no idea where to look for Regina. I am so dead she thinks as she dials Rumple's number.

_AN 2: Oh Emma. Had to go for the panda shirt because Evil Panda :) Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Thanks for reading :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Hi again. I apologise in advance for there is a fair smidge of angst in this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited and read this so far. I still don't own Once or its characters. I hope there aren't any mistakes but if there are my apologies. Hope you enjoy :)_

Rumple and Cora arrive at the sheriff's station just as Emma does. The blonde is out of breath having clearly run over from the diner. In her panic she bumps straight into the couple before reeling back "Whoa that was fast"

"What's going on?" Rumple asks in no mood for chit-chat.

"Where's Regina?" Cora asks noticing the absence of her daughter.

At that Emma blushes sheepishly, "Well here's the thing I may have accidentally mentioned something about you guys changing her back…"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" both yell at her.

Emma holds up her hand knowing that what she's about to say is only going to make them much angrier, "There's more, she heard me, got upset and then she ran away"

"Are you telling us that you lost our daughter?" Rumple asks his tone low and cold.

Emma nods diverting her gaze from the infuriated Rumple having noticed the older woman's distraught expression. Cora practically crumples in on herself and Emma rushes forward to help her into a chair. The woman's face is distant, "Cora?" Emma asks. Rumple comes over as well still fuming but his expression softening at seeing Cora's face. He feels his heart plummet in his chest, his daughter is missing and seeing Cora's defeated helpless face only serves to increase that ache. "She's gone" Cora whispers finally letting her tears fall until a loud sob pierces the air of the station. Rumple is quick to place a hand on his shoulder before kneeling down and looking her in the eye, "We'll find her Cora"

"How? Rumple she's four and she doesn't know the town. She could be anywhere! And it's all because of _YOU_!" she bellows the last word directing it at Emma, her tone taking on a familiar anger and iciness that sends chills down the Sheriff's spine.

"How could you let this happen?!" Emma remains silent, unfortunately she's witnessed this before during her time in the system and she knows that Cora needs to get this anger out, "We trusted you to keep her safe and you lost her!" she yells. Rumple glares at the Sheriff, luckily for her his worry for his daughter is surpassing his urge to turn her into a snail and crush her for this. "You lost her" Cora whispers grabbing his attention. "Rumple she's lost" at this the anger fades again and lends itself again to sobs. Her daughter is out there, alone in a strange town, probably scared and they have no idea how to find her.

Rumple acts quickly bringing the sobbing woman into his arms, "We'll find her Cora." He levels another glare at the sheriff, "Miss Swan so help me god she better be okay"

She nods solemnly having heard plenty of stories regarding the wrath of Rumplestiltskin and the former Queen of Hearts. She looks up and sees a look she recognises from and her and Regina's faces when Henry was taken to Neverland, that haunting angry sorrow of not knowing where your child is, of just wanting to know that they are okay yet feeling utterly helpless. "I promise you we will find her, I just need to know from you where she might go"

Cora and Rumple before sharing a look as they attempt to figure out where their child could run off to. Cora smiles briefly as her mind flashes back to memories of a rambunctious little girl exploring castles and woods, that smile fades as the picture is replaced by the image of daughter frightened and crying somewhere in this town. "She's been to the stables, the park, our house and the diner but she could be anywhere Miss Swan"

Cora turns to Rumple noticing his serious expression, "She's right Miss Swan. I'm guessing that Regina used her magic to disappear and if she was upset then she could have ended up anywhere in town."

Emma sighs hoping they find the little girl soon, "Okay look let's not panic okay, let's search the places you said about and then we if we don't find her we can bring other people in"

They nod both Cora and Rumple wishing with all their hearts that Regina is at one of those places. Rumple keeps shooting Cora concerned glances, she still looks a little lost and he dares not think of what will happen if they don't find Regina.

* * *

Seeing no point in checking the diner since that is where she escaped from the three decide to check the stables first.

Cora and Rumple run to the place, Emma hot on the heels, both frantically scanning the area for their daughter. They see the horses, they see the paddock and the building. Cora runs up to the stable-hand who was here the other day. "Have you seen her?" she asks quickly panting for breath.

"Seen who?" he questions back slightly taken aback by the usually formidable woman looking so panicked.

"Regina" with that name he understands. "I'm sorry, but she's not here" he offers her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure she'll turn up soon ma'am"

She's barely even listening, once she knows her daughter isn't here she's already turned to leave, a despondent look on her face. Rumple's hopeful expression fades as she shakes her head.

A thorough search of the park returns the same result. No Regina. Both Emma and Rumple have noticed that with each passing minute that they don't see the little girl appear that Cora has grown more frantic. As they begin the walk to Rumple's house he puts his arm around his shoulders hoping to provide her with some sense of comfort. She leans into him finding herself somewhat soothed by his presence. She sighs into his shoulder, "What do we do if she isn't here?"

God how he wishes he had an answer for her. He sighs resting his head on top of hers, "I don't know"

Emma leads the way to the house letting the two remain united in their fear behind her. For the past two hours she has been internally cursing herself, how could she have let that slip? She just hopes the little girl will be okay. She knows full well that if they don't find her Cora and Rumple will never forgive her, nor will Henry. As they search she keeps having flashes of a frightened little girl huddled outside crying and alone. She shakes her head hoping to push them away, after all that blonde haired child is not Regina.

She steps aside letting Rumple unlock the door. They step across the threshold only to be met by a deafening silence. "Regina?" Cora calls hopefully but that hope is soon swiftly crushed by the quiet that follows.

All three search the house only to find that she isn't there. Cora steps into their daughter's room, heart clenching in her chest at the sight of the pink stuffed bear they said she couldn't take with her today. She picks Tilly up in her hands wishing that she had let Regina take it if only so she could have it with her right now. She holds the bear tight to her chest as if that could somehow make her daughter appear. A loud rumble of thunder followed by the distinct sound of rain startles her into standing. Her eyes widen at the sight of the rain-storm going on. Her heart stops momentarily at the thought of her daughter stranded outdoors in such weather. She continues looking out the window as a memory of Regina springs to mind. She can see it so vividly, her little girl running off and hiding in the woods, scampering through twigs and mud until she found a tree she could climb. _Except back then it was me she was running from_ Cora thinks shaking away the painful memory before a more hopeful realisation hits. She knows where her daughter is. This time she thinks she can be the one to save her.

She runs down the stairs grabbing Rumple by the hand and dragging him out the door. "I know where she is" she yells over the rain as he gives her a questioning look. His confusion is replaced by such a joyful look of hope that she can't help but smile herself. "You do?"

She nods her as her heart thuds rapidly in her chest. "When she was younger she used to hide in the woods. The woods Rumple" she announces. A roaring shriek of thunder rolls through the air alerting them both to their daughter's situation. "She's out there in this Rumple" she say worriedly.

Rumple suddenly places his hands on her shoulders, "Yes but we know where she is, let's go get out daughter"

Cora loses herself momentarily staring into that face speaking such comforting words. In that moment she realises that he has been there. All day while she panicked and sobbed and yelled he stood by her. Why was she fighting this? Standing there with rain pouring down around them and their daughter lost in the forest she can't find an answer. Without another moment of hesitation she launches herself forward before placing her lips gently on his own.

Part of him says that they shouldn't be doing this now. They're both vulnerable and scared but then he feels the softness and warmth of her lips and that falls away. This is what he wants.

A white light pulses through the air spreading from where they stand holding each other in the rain. They both pull away slightly but not enough to lose contact with the other, "What was that?" she asks resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know and I know this isn't the right time but I want this. I want you" he says looking deep into her eyes.

She smiles back, "I want you too"

He smiles before kissing her again. Both lose themselves in the sensation until Emma comes running out of the house, cell phone in hand. "Guys Granny found her!"

_Next chapter we will find out what happened to Regina. Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_So this is what happened to Regina while all that was going on last chapter. Thank you very much for all the reviews, follows and favourites thus far. I'm thinking 2 maybe 3 chapters left of this. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you enjoy it :)_

(Meanwhile)

Regina runs out of the diner as fast as she can, the purple bubble still surrounding her. Emma said her parents were turning her back but what does that mean? Did they not want her anymore? The little girl can feel the tears sliding down her face, she wants her mommy and daddy so she can ask them what Emma meant. She can hear footsteps behind her and begins to panic, she doesn't want Emma, she wants her mommy. She gasps in shock as she sees magic smoke pooling from her hands. _I wanna go home_ she thinks before disappearing.

She lands with a small yelp on the driveway in front of Rumple's house. "Ow" she sniffles as she sees a large bruise forming on her knee through her freshly torn jeans. "Mommy?" she calls out standing up on shaky legs. She notices with some relief that at least the scary purple bubble is now gone. She walks up to the quiet house and pushes at the door frowning when it doesn't open. "Mommy? Daddy?" she calls out again only to get no answer. She sniffs and sobs again, no-one's here.

The little girl frantically runs around to the back of the house hoping that her parents are there. She sighs seeing no-one there and sits on a nearby rock resting her head in her hands as she tries to figure out where they might be. She frowns again when she can't think of anywhere. It's still very quiet and the little girl can't see anyone. She shakes a little in fear at the realisation that she is alone. A tear slips from her eye before she spots the woods a few feet away. At the sight of the trees her inquisitive nature takes over as she thinks of the trees she climbs in the enchanted forest.

Deciding that it must be better than waiting her she scampers over to the edge of the forest before taking a tentative step into the woods. She stares up in wonder at the looming trees frowning because all the branches are too high up for her to reach. The little girl smiles as she sees movement in one of the bushes. "Hello" she says skipping over and crouching down so she can find out what it is. Another rustle. Regina cautiously moves aside the branches in the way pulling back quickly as the thistles sting her palm, "Ouch" she whimpers before something leaps out of the twigs and onto the feet of the small girl.

Regina blinks until the creature lets out a low growl. _Not a nice aminal _she thinks as she steps back from the snarling little dog. When it lets out a bark she cries and turns on her heels to run away. Now she really wants her mommy and daddy. She looks back as she runs seeing the scary animal running after her. The twigs scratch at her face and arms as she runs haphazardly across the forest floor. In her panic she doesn't see a particularly large log and trips right over it. She lets out a yelp as she tumbles down a small hill. She skids to a halt whimpering and crying as she spots a small cave. Hoping that there aren't any animals in this one she scoots back and hides there waiting for the mean doggy to pass. She whimpers as she takes in the cuts on her arms. She remembers how her mommy used to give her cuts magic kisses to make them better. She leans across and kisses one of the cuts on her arm but it just stings more. _I want my Mommy_ she thinks with a small yawn. She lies down and curls up in a ball in the little cave feeling her own tiredness creeping in. Rubbing her eyes she yawns again humming the lullaby her daddy sang to her a couple of nights ago until she falls asleep.

* * *

She blinks her eyes open again an hour later and frowns in confusion at her own surroundings. As she stands and brushes the dirt off her clothes she cries remembering how she run away. _Maybe they're home now_ she thinks hopefully about to make her way back home. Her crying increases as she spins in a circle and realises she has no idea which way to go. She sniffs wiping her eyes on the back of grubby hands as she decides to just go forwards thinking it might lead to home or town.

As she continues walking feeling both hungry and thirsty she feels a drop of rain land on her head. "Oh!" she says in surprise looking up to see a darkened sky with clouds gathering above her. More raindrops hammer down and she frowns and begins to sob again feeling the cold hit from the growing downpour. She begins running again so she can get out of these woods and just go home. This time she runs full pelt into a pair of legs causing her to land on her bottom on the ground. She buries her head in her hands and begins wailing helplessly.

"Regina?" a kind voice asks and she slowly raises her head to see the older lady from the diner looking at her with a worried smile. "Are you alright dear?" she asks helping the young girl stand.

"I wants my m-mommy" she sobs out.

Granny feels her heart clench at the tear-streaked face of the young girl taking note of the various cuts across her forehead and arms from twigs. She quickly scoops the toddler into her arms, "I know you do sweetie, let's go find her"

"Weally?"

"Really honey, let me just make a phone call first okay?" the little girl nods clinging to the older woman's neck with all her might. Granny pulls her phone out quickly dialling the Sheriff's number.

"Hello?"

"Emma, it's Granny"

"Hey Granny, can I call you back? I'm kinda in the middle of an emergency right now" Emma's panicky voice rings through the line.

"I found Regina"

"What? Really?!" the sheriff replies sounding a lot more hopeful and happy now.

"Yes we're in the woods"

"The woods? Okay stay where you are and we'll come to you, that way we won't all get lost"

"Roger that Emma, see you in a bit" she says hanging up the phone before standing on a relatively mud-free rock.

"I thawt we were going to Mommy" the little girl says as they sit.

"I just spoke to Emma and they're going to come find us okay?" the older woman explains. The little girl nods as a burst of white light pulses through the forest and brushing through them. Before Granny can react the wave knocks the girl clear before washing over her in a plume of purple smoke.

Granny blinks and coughs as she waves the smoke away with her hand before gasping at what she sees, she quickly takes off her own coat to cover the now grown-up form of Regina. She notices that the cuts are still there on her arms and head and that the woman is unconscious. "Regina?" she says gently shaking the other woman. Nothing. She quickly sends a text to Emma to bring a blanket so they can cover her up a bit better before sitting down to wait for them to arrive.

* * *

When Granny's text arrives Cora and Rumple share a look knowing full well what it means. "We did it" Cora says to Rumple mixed emotions playing across her face. Rumple reaches down and squeezes her hand in support, "I'll miss her too" he says placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"She was such a cute kid. I wish I'd been better to her before" she replies sadly.

"You were a great mommy to her over the past few days dearie"

"Do you think she'll remember that?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. I hope so" he replies thinking of the toddler who he got to be a daddy to if only for a few days. "Let's go find our daughter" he says to her still holding onto her hand.

She nods, "If she is alright she is in trouble though"

He smiles as they walk towards the forest with Emma behind dialling her phone for an EMT and carrying a blanket. "I think we can let this one slide. After all she did bring us together" he adds with a grin.

"If I'd known that was her wish I'd have kissed you a long time ago" she replies with a smirk using her free hand to wipe the rain of her face.

"Oh really dearie?" he replies with a knowing smile.

"Shut up Rumple" she mutters bumping her hip against his.

* * *

After finding her and a very soaked Granny Emma had ordered the EMTs to get Regina cleaned up and to the hospital. Her parents saw enough to know that their daughter had indeed had her wish granted and that in a fight against twigs she did indeed lose. Now they are sitting hand in hand next to a hospital bed waiting for her to wake up.

Cora looks over her daughter's frame relieved to see her face again. She frowns noticing the small butterfly bandages over her forehead and arms absentmindedly running her thumb over the little cut in her palm. She smiles remembering how adventurous her young daughter was. Part of her is sad that the little girl is gone again but then another part of her is just happy to have her daughter back in any form. After all thanks to Regina and her wishes – and boy will they be having a conversation about that later on – she was gifted a second chance to be the mommy she should have been all those years ago. Plus she supposes she does really owe her a thank you now for finally making her work up the courage to tell Rumple how she feels.

He too keeps looking from their entwined hands happy to finally be able to hold it without fearing her rejection to their daughter sleeping peacefully in the bed. He smiles thinking of how his daughter may have been thinking of just her own desire to bring her parents together but had unwittingly fulfilled one of his wishes too. Thanks to her he got a glimpse of what he missed out on, and yes a part of him is going to miss being a daddy but he thinks happily at least he did get the chance to try. Plus at the end of it all he has the woman he loves beside him and he's still Regina's dad no matter what age she is.

He rests his head against Cora's smiling as she leans into the small motion. They both spring up as they hear a groan from the bed. Still holding hands they lean over the bed as Regina slowly raises up her right arm and rubs her head before slowly blinking awake. Cora and Rumple share a grin before leaning across and plastering sloppy kisses over their daughter's face. They both laugh as she smiles before trying to push them off, "Can I have a minute to wake up please?" she asks with an embarrassed flush to her cheeks.

They both shake their heads before leaning down to hug her at the same time, "It's good to see you again honey" Cora says kissing her on the forehead. Rumple does the same, "We'll talk about what you did later" he says before leaning across her head and kissing Cora with an elated grin.

Regina blinks in surprise before breaking out into a grin as well, "It worked" she says happily laying back down on the pillow.

"It was dangerous and risky. You have no idea how that kind of magic works" Rumple says sternly.

"It still worked"

"Nonetheless you had no idea what could have happened" Cora replies brushing away some hair from her daughter's face.

"I'm sorry but it worked didn't it?" she asks staring at their hands. They both smile at her before nodding, "Yes it worked"

_Next chapter: Regina has an overdue talk with her parents and then Henry. Thank you for reading :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Hello again. Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites thus far. I still sadly do not own Once nor it's characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it :) _

After her parents leave to go get her some clothes for when she is released later this afternoon Regina collapses back down onto her pillows. Running her hand through her hair she sighs whilst thinking over the past few days. She shifts in the uncomfortable bed as flashes of the previous three days run in her mind. When she made that wish being turned into a four year old was not what she was expecting. Admittedly she thinks to herself it would have been better had I done more research into wishing spells before impulsively enacting one. She's really rather lucky it worked out the way it did given the number of wholly dangerous ways her magic could have interpreted "I wish my parents would tell each other how they feel". Being a toddler again she muses was by far not the worst route the wish could have taken.

Regina is interrupted by her thoughts of wishes and her brief reencounter with childhood by a sudden knock at the door, "Come in" she says sitting herself up. A sheepish looing Sheriff pops her head round the corner, "Hey"

"Hello Miss Swan"

The blonde walks in nervously clutching something behind her back, "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine Emma"

Emma smiles in relief before looking worried again, "Do you remember?"

The brunette smiles back with a touch of wicked playfulness, "How you managed to lose four year old me? Yes I do Sheriff and really was I that hard to keep a hold of?"

Emma blushes before noticing the laugh twitching at Regina's lips at her own panic, "Yes, toddler you was a little magical menace"

Regina replies with an indignant expression, "I was not a menace!"

"Whatever you say Regina" Emma says with a smile.

The other woman rolls her eyes, "What brings you here anyway Sheriff?"

"Oh I just figured I'd see how you were and uh give you these as an apology" she explains before thrusting a box from Granny's at her.

Regina looks up at the blonde before opening the box smiling at its contents, "Well since these are apple pancakes I suppose I can accept your apology"

"Whew there's a relief" Emma says hooking her thumbs into her jean pockets, "Henry told me what to get" she admits.

At the mention of her son the brunette lifts her head again realising she missed her days with him, "How is Henry?"

"He's alright, he wants to see you"

"He's here?"

"Yeah but I wanted to talk to you first. I was thinking since during your days you were a toddler that maybe you'd like him for an extra few days once you get out of here"

Regina grins at Emma, "I'd like that, thank you Emma"

"Sure thing, I'll drop him off with you tonight, enjoy the pancakes, I'll send him in"

"Okay Emma, thank you for the pancakes, I suppose I'll see you tonight then"

Emma nods before gesturing for Henry who has been lingering outside of the door to come on in, "I'll give you guys some time" she says before exiting.

"Hi Mom" Henry says with a smile at seeing his mother again. She grins back extending her arms for him, he pauses before running into the arms of his younger years anyway. From where his head lies on her chest he mumbles, "I missed you Mom"

It warms his mother's heart to hear that, part of her feels guilty for nearly accidentally causing him to lose her in the first place but another part of her reminds her that he loves her enough to miss her. "I love you Henry, I'm sorry if I made you worry"

"It's okay Mom"

"It's not Henry. I shouldn't have done that spell without thinking of the consequences and so I am sorry" seeing her son's face again and hearing the words "I missed you" made her fully realise the cost she could have paid for using magic so recklessly. "I won't do it again I promise"

He gives a small smile, "No more magic?" he asks hopefully.

"No more magic" she repeats.

He nods chewing on his bottom lip, "I accept your apology mom. You got your wish though"

"I did but I didn't know for sure it would work out that way"

"Did you know it would make you a kid again?"

"I had no idea"

"You were a pretty cute kid though mom" he says moving from the hug to sit beside her so they can talk better.

She smiles, "Thank you Henry." She pauses thinking of a memory from the past few days, "Thank you as well for looking after me at the playground, I had fun"

He grins, "You remember that?"

"I do" she nods, "You were very responsible and grown-up"

"Not easy with toddler you trying to make sand animals with magic" he replies with a cheeky grin remembering how carefree and stubborn his mother was as a child.

"They were only little ones" she says with a smile.

"Still magical sand animals mom!"

"I was four, I think that's a good enough excuse for such behaviour"

He shakes his head trying to stifle a laugh, "Terrible excuse. Hey do Grandma and Grandpa know you remember?"

She pauses furrowing her brow as she thinks, "I don't know" she says finally. Neither mentioned anything about it to her. "Should I tell them?" she asks aloud unsure of whether or not to. She smiles to herself thinking of how they took care of her and the three days they spent as a family. They were happy and she felt safe and loved but at the same time she is uncertain as to whether or not bringing it up will only cause them all to think of what they could have had many years ago and she doesn't want to cause any more pain. Henry as if realising his mother's dilemma squeezes her hand in support, "I think they'd rather know Mom"

She nods slowly though still with a pensive expression across her features. There's a small voice in her head wondering if her parents would rather have four year old her back and she doesn't really want to find out that they do. She swallows reminding herself not to be afraid of things that may not even be real. Besides she thinks for the past few days they were good parents to her and it's nice now to have a few happy memories of childhood unlike the ones she had of her mother before. She looks down at her son who in spite of all of their unhappy memories together still loves and cares for her, in her heart her happy memories of him outweigh the bad purely because they were full of love and not distance and pain. Surely then, she thinks, she can give her mother and father the same even if there is that tiny part of her still scared that things will fall apart.

"You're right Henry"

"Cool so you'll tell them?"

"Yes dear I'll tell them"

"You don't have to be scared Mom"

Regina blinks before realising that of course her perceptive son will have seen the reason for her hesitation, "I-"she begins but he cuts her off.

"They love you Mom and I think it'll make them really happy to know that you can remember a good childhood with them"

She smiles broadly at her son, proud of how smart he is and the way he knows just what to say to give her courage and hope. She puts her arm around his shoulders, "Thank you Henry, you're a very clever boy and I am so proud of you, you know that right?"

He grins back, "I know Mom, it never hurts to hear though" he adds with a cheeky smile.

She laughs at him before ruffling his hair and placing a kiss on the top of his head as Emma comes back in, "Hey guys, kid you ready to go?"

He nods before turning back to Regina, "See you later Mom"

"Bye Henry, I love you"

He nods and smiles back at her with a wave before leaving the room with Emma who also waves at Regina. The brunette waves them off before closing her eyes so she can sleep before talking to her parents.

* * *

Meanwhile Cora and Rumple return to what they have both been thinking of as 'their' house. Rumple leads the way up the stairs both of them with the same destination in mind. They stand in the threshold of their toddler daughter's room.

"I suppose I should get rid of all this" he mumbles.

She nods before grabbing his arm, "Wait a second Rumple"

He frowns in confusion until he sees Cora walk across the room and pick up the discarded bear, "She may not be a toddler anymore but you should still give this back to her"

He smiles back at the woman before using his hand to return the room to its normal state. He lets loose a small sigh before closing the door. He feels a hand slip into his and turns to look at Cora, "I know" she says with a sympathetic look. Both of them over the past three days got a taste of what raising their daughter could have been like and as much as they will treasure those memories they want Regina to have kept them as well.

"I was a horrible mother to her for so long Rumple" Cora says glumly. He frowns pulling the woman in for a hug and placing a kiss on her cheek, "You're a good mother to her now, hold on to that dearie"

"I want her to remember" she mumbles as her head rests on his shoulder.

He nods, "Me too" he replies still holding the stuffed pink animal tight in his hands. "Even if she doesn't Cora she still loves you"

"She loves you as well Rumple, you're her father"

He smiles at her before tilting her head up to kiss her, she grins into the kiss cinching her hands around his neck, "I love you as well" she whispers against his lips. His heart soars at her words as she waits in nervous anticipation. He cups her cheeks in his hands before looking into her eyes, "I love you too" he says before sealing those words with a kiss. Both pull away with a grin feeling light and happy. Rumple takes her hand in his free one before leading them back down the stairs and out to the car.

* * *

They enter the hospital room once more hand in hand to see their daughter sitting up in bed watching a re-run of The Price Is Right on the TV, "I must get these channels updated" she mumbles to herself as she turns the box off and turns to her parents catching sight of something in her father's hand, "Tilly?" she asks with a small smile.

With that one word both her parents break out into ecstatic grins, _she remembers_ they think simultaneously before walking over to the bed. "I thought I should give this back to you" Rumple says happily before placing the bear in her hands. Regina holds the stuffed toy to her chest before tracing over its features with her thumb feeling a few happy tears slip from her eyes at the feel of the first and only stuffed animal she's ever had back in her arms.

"Regina honey are you okay?" Cora asks wiping away her daughter's tears. Regina blinks at her mother, she has so many bad memories of her mother from her childhood but now she has better ones layered with them, ones of her mommy kissing her injuries better rather than laughing at her weakness, of making breakfast for her parents and having it enjoyed rather than being told off for making a mess, of her mother playing Hide and Seek with her. She remembers warm safe hugs rather than cold hands pushing her away. She looks back down at the bear and thinks of Rumple carrying her around and singing her lullabies. They may well have hurt her a lot in the past but she realises her wish gave her something she never expected – a chance to file away some pleasant memories with those ones she'd rather forget.

"Regina?" her mother asks again slightly worried by her daughter's pensive silence. She's thrown when Regina wraps her arms around her mother's neck still clinging to the bear, "I remember Mom, I love you" she suddenly releases one of her arms and gestures for her father to join the hug. He smiles catching Cora's joyful gaze over their daughter's head before sitting down and hugging her back, "Love you Dad. Thank you for the bear. Thank you both for looking after me"

"Anytime sweetheart" Cora replies kissing her daughter on the top of her head.

"No matter what age you are or what kind of trouble you get into we're always going to be here for you Regina" Rumple adds.

The reassurance of her parents is enough to dispel Regina's earlier thoughts and fears about them not wanting her. She thinks that she really should listen to Henry's advice more often. He told her to tell her parents that she remembers and she gets love and safety. He advised her to parent trap Cora and Rumple and whilst that one may not have gone exactly as they planned it did work. Yes, she thinks as her parents hold her in their arms, it was definitely a wish worth making.

_We are very much nearing the end, the next chapter will be the epilogue which let me tell you now is just going to be like a big bowl of sugar in terms of fluffiness. i might also do an alternate ending if people want to see that. Anyway let me know what you think. Thank you for reading :)_


	12. Epilogue

_AN: This epilogues is basically just fluff. Pure fluffy fluff. I would like to thank everyone who stuck with this story which began as an insane what if? in my mind. I still don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it :)_

(A few months down the line)

"You look pretty Mama"

Cora turns at the sound of her daughter's voice ringing through the room. The older woman has a permanent smile etched on her face as she looks away from the mirror that had captivated her attention and towards Regina in a floor length dark blue dress. She approaches her daughter before brushing an errant curl off her face, "You too sweetheart"

Both women turn back towards the full length mirror in Regina's guest room smiling as the younger one leans her head atop the other's white-clad shoulder. Cora returns her gaze back to the floor length white silk gown still mildly in shock that this day finally came. Her heart beats giddily in her chest knowing today will cement the happily ever after she's been living for the past few months. She hasn't slept a wink, last night being the first night she left Rumple's house since their daughter had her magical mishap, she doesn't know if it was from missing Rumplestiltskin or from her sheer excitement about today. After all she thinks checking her hairdo is still in place, unlike her first wedding, where she was performing the role of wife almost robotically, this time she's marrying the man she should have wed many years ago.

"What are you thinking about?" Regina asks with a wry smile while fixing her own dress. Cora grins happily at her daughter, "Just that fate works in funny ways my darling". Regina raises her eyebrow quizzically in response before gesturing for her mother to explain. "I should have married Rumple all those years ago and after you replaced my heart I knew I had made a mistake. I honestly thought I had missed my chance but after freezing time, crossing realms and you interfering" she pokes her daughter with a jokey smile "We got given another chance"

"Well some would say you owe a certain someone a thank you" Regina replies with a small grin.

"I'll slip it into my toast later, we'll have you called up and share stories about how utterly adorable you were as a four year old" Cora says sweetly while gently pinching her daughter's now red flushed cheek.

"Oh god please don't. I think you and Dad have probably embarrassed me enough for a lifetime"

_Two brunette heads make their way up the paved driveway, the older female one holding a ceramic tray on her hands laughing at a joke her son has just told. _

_"So does Grandma live here now too?" Henry asks curious as to what is going on with his grandparents. _

_Regina frowns unsure herself, "I think so Henry, she never left anyway" she answers with a small shrug. _

_"So they've never officially asked each other to live together or anything?" Henry asks with a confused look. Why must adults always make things so complicated? He asks himself before smiling knowing whatever is going that it seems to work for them anyway. _

_"I don't think so. They probably didn't see the need to since they were already living in the same house dear" _

_"Do you think they'll get married soon?" he asks excitedly bounding up the steps. His mother grins at the thought of her parents finally getting married, admittedly she knows this means one of them would actually have to find the courage to ask the other and from past experience she is well aware that it takes a lot to get either one of them to admit something. She would interfere but quite frankly she'd rather not accidentally turn herself into a child again, not after the endless parade of pictures of her toddler self that circulated around the town. In the end she answers her waiting son with an "I hope so" before knocking on the door. The pair frown when no-one answers. "Maybe they're not in, we are early Mom" _

_"Maybe" she replies before giving the door a push. It swings open and the duo exchange a confused look before entering the house. _

_"Mom?" Regina calls out before entering the living room. Immediately she lets out a shriek and the tray falls with a loud smash as the mortified woman tries to cover her son's eyes. The colour falls from her face as her parents frantically try to compose themselves. Cora blushes sheepishly, "You're early" she stutters out. _

_Her stunned daughter can only nod before stammering out, "H-henry let's j-just go to the d-diner" and fleeing the house with a lobster red blush of horror on her face as her parents share an embarrassed and slightly amused look._

* * *

In the end it was Rumple who proposed one rainy morning as they wandered down the pier. He can still picture the grin that blossomed onto her face as she nodded and said yes with a happy laugh before capturing his mouth in a kiss. When he thinks of that day there are times when he can almost feel the phantom weight of her rain-soaked clothes and skin wrapped against his own in a tight and joyful embrace.

Now though he stands at the top of a crisp white altar nervously anticipating her arrival. It is, in what was a surprise to many given the flair of both parties, a small wedding with just a select handful of guests. They had considered a large showy wedding but neither really wanted that so they settled on an intimate wedding with just those they wanted there to witness their commitment.

He lets out a breath of relief followed by an awed gasp as his daughter then Cora make their way towards him. Regina smiles broadly at him before helping her mother up the steps giving her away with a giddy grin before taking her seat next to Emma. "You look beautiful" he whispers to his soon to be bride. She blushes before smiling at him, "Not so bad yourself Rumple" she replies with a small smirk.

* * *

"You look nice" is whispered to Regina by the woman in the seat next to her. She turns to the blonde Sheriff since of all people her mother decided to place her next to Emma, she looks her up and down to see that she has turned up in a simple black dress, "I suppose you have scrubbed up well also. I'm surprised you didn't wear that leather jacket"

"I would have done but Henry hid it"

"It's not wedding wear Ma" Henry chimes in from Emma's other side.

Regina snickers in response and the blonde nudges her, "Be careful who you laugh at Miss Mills, after all I still have pictures from your toddler days"

"You wouldn't" the brunette replies with a hint of fear piercing through her mildly threatening look.

"Wouldn't I?" Emma asks in return with a cheeky grin.

"Moms!" Henry hisses in a chastising tone, "They're about to start"

Feeling thoroughly scolded both women turn to face the altar.

* * *

Rumple smiles, his heart sending little thunderbolts through his body as he stands next to Cora. In a few minutes he thinks she will be his wife. He wishes those minutes would tick by a lot faster so he can just get to the being married to her part. Surreptitiously he slips his hand down to hold hers as Granny continues to recite her speech about marriage and its joys. If he's honest he's barely listening to her what with his entire mind focussed on the woman next to him who squeezes his hand with a small smile playing on her face.

The widow Lucas winds down her speech, if Rumple's honest she's not really who he would have picked but the only other person in town who can officiate a wedding is the Blue Fairy and that was an immediate veto. "Now before we do rings is there anything you two would like to say to each other?"

Rumple turns to Cora taking her other hand as well. He had a million and one things he wanted to say to her but seeing her looking at him with such love and joy everything and anything he had rehearsed has just fallen out of his head. He clears his throat trying to find words. She chuckles at him, "I'll go first" she says with a smile, "A long time ago I fell in love with you but I threw that all away and it was easily one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Luckily for me a combination of fate, curses and our lovely yet interfering daughter meant I got a second chance. I may not have learnt much in life that I would pass on but I know now that if you get another shot at being with someone you love as much as I love you then you grab onto it and cherish it forever and I am going to try and do that with you for as long as we live and maybe even longer." She finishes with a small grin feeling her heart thud giddily in her chest knowing that all she wants right now if the forever she dreams of with the man before her.

"You just got a shout-out in your mom's vows" Emma smiles and whispers to a blushing Regina nudging her to get her attention. "She called me interfering"

"You interfere a lot Regina"

"Not that much"

"You turned yourself into a four year old to get them together"

"That was an accident!" Regina hisses.

"Still. At least she said you were lovely as well"

"I am lovely Miss Swan" Regina replies with a cocky smirk before turning back to her parents with a small smile as she listens to her mother finish her vows. As annoyed as she appeared to be about being called interfering, when looking upon what her interference made happen she finds any irritation disappearing. After all they are all much happier now and listening to her mom talk of love and second chances makes her both glad that her family is coming together but also gives her hope that maybe she too will find another shot at love.

"A hard act to follow there dearie" her father begins with a wry smirk, "I've always been good with words and using them to trick and gain what I wanted but today I find I don't need to manipulate the words to get what I desire because I have it already. I have our daughter, my son, and I have you and I find I don't need anything more than that. For the rest of my days I know that all I am ever going to need is right here before me. I had a vision about you once and it certainly didn't tell me everything and for that I am glad because I am so very much looking forward to seeing what our life is going to be like with you by my side. I love you and I intend to do that forever"

She smiles at him in reply as a few happy tears escape her eyes. He leans forward and kisses her swiping the tears off of her face. Granny waits politely for a few minutes before clearing her throats and asking them to exchange rings. Both stare deep into the other's eyes as they slide the rings onto their fingers knowing that in spite of everything including themselves they made it. It may have taken decades and all sorts of magical hijinks et cetera to find but somehow they managed to find each other, to find love, to find family and to find happiness.

"I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" she doesn't even get the chance to finish her sentence before Rumple pulls his new wife in for a kiss. A loud cheer erupts from the small crowd as they all clap including one ecstatic brunette hugging her son as he too claps for his grandparent's joy.

"Hey mom" he says.

"Yes dear?"

"I think the parent trap worked"

She grins back at him ruffling his hair, "I think it did indeed. You're a smart kid Henry and thank you"

"What for?" he asks in confusion.

She gestures in the direction of her parents who are now walking back down the aisle. She blushes as they both blow kisses in her direction and then Neal's who also hides his face in embarrassment. "For that. Your idea helped them get together and now they're happy and seeing my family happy makes me happy" she explains.

* * *

The wedding celebration eventually winds down after midnight. After a bouquet toss which resulted in both Emma and Regina elbowing each other in the face as they reached for it before deciding to just split it Cora and Rumple make their way over to Regina.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Cora asks skimming her fingers over the bruise now appearing on her cheek.

"I'm fine Mom"

"We should be more worried about Emma, you really got her" Rumple says gesturing to where the blonde is holding half a bouquet in one hand a tissue to her bleeding nose with the other.

Regina blushes sheepishly as Emma notices she's being pointed at and begins to play act extreme agony before laughing at the brunette's apologetic face. With a grin she wanders over, "Hey since this is winding up d'ya wanna ride home?"

"I'm sure I can get myself home Emma"

"Nope you've been drinking, I haven't. Besides do you really want to walk all the way back to Mifflin Street at this time of night?"

Regina rolls her eyes, "Fine you may escort me home but please inform our son that I call shotgun"

Emma laughs, "Sure, he's asleep anyway"

Regina smiles back before turning to her parents, "Well I guess I'll be saying goodnight then." She hesitates a moment before throwing her arms around both of them. Cora and Rumple share a smile as they return the hug. "I love you two" Regina says happily, "I'm really glad you're happy"

"Us too dearie" Rumple replies before kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"We love you darling" Cora adds before giving her daughter an extra hug and whispering "Thank you for interfering" in her ear. Regina laughs leaning into her mother's hold.

Emma reappears with a dozing Henry in her arms, "You ready?" she asks Regina who nods pulling out of her mother's arms.

"Congratulations" both women say to the happy couple before waving goodbye and making their way to Emma's beetle.

Cora and Rumple, now the only two left in the hall smile at each other before he pulls her in for a slow loving kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and lets her grin linger on her face, she doubts her heart would let it fall right now anyway, "So home?" she asks.

He pauses with his arms around her waist taking in the soft lighting of the room, which he thinks illuminates her features perfectly, and the now empty floor, "How about one more dance?"

* * *

A lot of things change over the years that come. A few things remain constant though. There's a house on the outskirts of town that used to be full of emptiness and sorrow but now it is a place of love and happiness and that is one of the things that stays true. The other constant in that house is a small table in the master bedroom with two photographs. One of Rumple holding the four year old version of his daughter as the little girl pets a horse with a small grin on her face as Cora stands with a shy nervous smile besides them. The other is one of all three of them except with a grown up version of Regina this time. All three are bundled up in thick coats and scarfs on their beach day, which ultimately ended in a rainstorm, there are smiles across the faces in the photo though. Both remain constant fixtures on that table in spite of how life moves forward serving as continuing reminders of what they gained from Regina's magical mishap – love and family.

_If people would like it I might do an alternative ending to this as if Regina stayed as a toddler. Always happy to hear what you think. Thank you very much for reading :)_


	13. Alternative Ending

_Okay here is the alternate ending. Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story and followed, reviewed etc. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy it :)_

As her parents kiss in the rain outside their house a little girl runs through the woods trying to find her way out. A pulsing light of magic hits her as she runs sending her flying to the ground and into the legs of the widow Lucas. "Regina?" the old woman asks kindly kneeling down to the toddler's level.

Regina blinks at her in confusion staring down at her child form as tears slide down her face. She continues to gape at her body as a tremor of fear runs down her spine. Granny eyes the trembling girl with concern, "Are you alright dear?" All Regina can do is shake her head finding herself still in shock by the onslaught of memories. Her young life flashes through her eyes and her toddler mind whimpers at the sights of things she didn't want to remember, so shaken up by the visions flooding her mind she barely notices Granny gathering the girl in her arms to try and comfort her. Instinctively she burrows into the reassuring embrace and waits for her parents to come find her.

* * *

Cora and Rumple wait anxiously in the hospital corridor. They found Regina in Granny's arms an hour ago and yet she hasn't said a word instead just reaching out to be held by both of them. Rumple puts his arm around Cora's shoulders hoping that can comfort her, he has a slight feeling what their kiss may have done purely by the look in their daughter's eyes when they had found her. After what feels like an eternity to the two worried parents Doctor Whale finally comes out. They both stand and Cora, while squeezing Rumple's hand for support, rushes over to him, "How is she?"

"Physically she's fine. You can take her home today. She seems a bit shaken up but other than a few cuts and bruises I see nothing wrong" he speaks calmly and in a reassuring tone hoping this gets the two worried and very powerful people in front of him to ease their panic. Luckily for him it seems to work as the pair let out a breath.

"Can we see her?" Cora asks desperate to see of her little girl is alright. It doesn't matter that the doctor just said she was physically fine she needs to see for herself. Whale nods and Cora pushes past him quickly followed by Rumple who mutters a succinct "Thank you" to the doctor as they hurry into their daughter's room.

Their relieved smiles quickly turn into frowns when their daughter regards them with a doleful stare upon their entrance. Cora walks slowly over to the miserable child and places her hand comfortingly on the little girl's cheek, "Regina?" she asks. She feels a deep pang in her chest as her daughter shrinks back a little. "Mommy?" Regina aks in a small voice before sniffing. "I'm here darling and so is Daddy" Cora replies moving to hold her daughter in her arms as Rumple sits down next to her placing one hand on Cora's back and the other on Regina's arm. Wide brown eyes take in her father's gesture and she quickly looks between the two adults, "Are you togeffer now?" she asks excitedly momentarily forgetting the scary flashes she had seen earlier.

Cora looks to Rumple for confirmation and he just grins happily back at her before answering their daughter, "Yes we are Regina"

Regina smiles broadly in response before hugging both of her parents tightly hoping this means her mommy will be happy and not the angry one she remembers now. A pensive frown crosses her features as she looks up at her daddy. He notices her thoughtful expression and worry floods his mind once more, "Is everything okay?" he asks. His daughter pauses taking in his kind concerned face and looking up at her mother as well, she doesn't answer his question though and instead simply burrows further into his hold. Rumple meets Cora's gaze over their daughter's head and notices the tears brimming in her questioning eyes as Regina pulls away from her slightly. "Don't worry" he mouths to her hoping he can reassure her. She nods but he can see the pain of her daughter's subtle rejection flicker across her features.

* * *

The drive home is a silent one as Regina continues to stare at Cora as if trying to solve a riddle. The little girl fails to notice the fear consuming her mother as she feels familiar doubts rising up in her. She finds herself thinking back to the kiss she and Rumple shared earlier and how happy she was. A confused frown works its way onto her face as she wonders what that pulse of magical energy must have done. It clearly didn't turn Regina back even though her wish was fulfilled so what did it do? She notices her daughter continuing to watch her as they pull up to the house and moves to help her out of the car. She winces as her daughter flinches fearfully before launching herself into Rumple's arms. Horror cascades her features as she realises what the joyful kiss of earlier did.

Rumple gives her a sad smile as their daughter clings to him. She weakly smiles back knowing it's not a convincing one. As soon as they enter the house Regina wriggles out of her father's arms and runs upstairs and into her room. Rumple frowns in concern before feeling another weight wrap its way around his waist. He smiles bringing Cora close to him before seeing the tears rolling down his love's cheeks. "Cora?" he asks wondering if she suspects what he thinks to be true. "She remembers" she whispers in a pained voice. He holds her tightly knowing what their kiss did. Instead of turning her back the wish magic returned her all of her original four year old memories. He kisses Cora lightly on the top of her head, "I'm sure she also remembers how you were these past few days"

She sniffs hiding in his arms, "But does a few days of being her mommy really make up for four years of being so cruel and horrible to her?"

He frowns wishing he could say it does but he saw how truly frightened Regina looked as her mother reached for her and he knows it will take more than a few days for the little girl to realise Cora has changed. He looks deep into the brown eyes he loves so much before holding both of Cora's hands in his own, "I know it seems hopeless right now but remember she's only a little girl. It must be very confusing and hard for her to reconcile how you were back then with how you treat her now."

She nods in understanding, "I would never hurt her again Rumple. Please tell me you know that"

This time he needs no hesitation in responding, "Of course I know that"

She sighs in relief before resting her head on his shoulder feeling herself become slightly soothed by his embrace though the fear of her daughter still sends pain through her heart. As they stand there she remembers what she wanted to ask him, "Rumple why didn't she turn back?"

He looks down to her before sighing, "I have a theory about that. I was looking into the wish spells the other day and I have a feeling that what Regina has done is actually irreversible"

"How so?"

"Well wishing magic doesn't just listen to what you wish for externally but also taps into your own desires so she may well have wished for us to get our act together dearie but if she wanted us to be a family and to be happy which I'm guessing she did then the magic will have channelled that desire"

"So essentially she rebooted herself so we can all have a second chance" Cora sums up, "What do we tell Henry?"

"I don't know" he replies with a heavy sigh, "The truth I guess"

"I wonder how he'll take it" she says sadly thinking of her grandson.

"He's a strong lad Cora" Rumple says though he too dreads the conversation where they will have to tell Henry that his mother is stuck as a four year old. She nods before looking upstairs to their daughter's room. "Perhaps you should go check on her" she says sadly. He nods before squeezing her shoulder, "Give her time" he says before climbing the steps.

He opens the door slowly to find his daughter curled up on the bed clutching Tilly. Rumple walks over to the bed before kneeling down slowly, "Regina. Can I talk to you?" he asks quietly. She blinks before slowly sitting up "Guess so" she mumbles.

"What's upsetting you honey?" the little girl looks up at him fearfully trying to gage whether or not she can trust her father with what she's about to say, after all her other daddy never did anything to stop her mommy from hurting her. "You can tell me" he says. "Is Mommy going to be mean again?" she asks her bottom lip jutting out and quivering from the tears brimming out of her eyes.

His heart clenches painfully at the fear and sadness in his child's eyes, "Oh sweetie" he says gathering the crying girl in his arms, "Your Mommy will never hurt you ever again"

"S-she used to" she whispers in reply.

"I know baby but she's not the same now"

Regina sniffles, "She's been nice b-but what if she goes all angry again?"

"She won't"

"B-but"

Rumpel shushes the argument about to spill from his daughter's mouth, "Listen to me Regina. Do you know what's so special about love?" The little girl frowns at him in confusion as she's not entirely sure what he means, "Love, Regina is the most powerful magic of all"

"Oh" she says in reply.

"Do you love your Mommy?" he asks. She nods before quickly adding "Course I do"

He smiles, "So do I and we both love you and that means we can make sure your Mommy stays nice and happy"

"How?"

"Well as long as your Mommy has me and you in her heart she will be good just like I'll stay good for you, Neal and your Mommy"

"So we make Mommy better?" she asks. At her father's nod she smiles before hugging him tightly, Tilly whacking him slightly in the ear, "Don't make Mommy sad again Daddy" she says seriously. He chuckles at her protective tone, "I won't my little girl"

"Good cos if you did Tilly will beat you up"

He laughs again before looking at the bear in his daughter's arms, "Well I promise you and Tilly" he says gesturing to the stuffed animal, "I solemnly swear I will never hurt your Mommy" he emphasises his promise with a mock bow in the direction of the giggling girl and her teddy bear. He stands back up sweeping the young girl up into his arms, "Do you feel a bit better now?"

She nods. "Good" he says in reply. "Come on let's go see Mommy"

* * *

Telling Henry goes better than the two adults think. Whilst Emma frantically apologises to Regina for losing her in the first place, Cora and Rumple explained the situation to their grandson. He sits pensively for a few minutes as he realises the ramifications, his mother can't be turned back. Part of him sinks into sadness knowing his mother is technically gone but at least he thinks he can still remember her as his mother back when things were good between them. He looks over to where Regina, who has forgiven Emma, and his blonde mother are happily playing, the little girl clambering excitedly over the sheriff. Henry turns back to his worried looking grandparents who ask if he's okay. He sighs in response, "It'll take some time to get used to but look how happy she is. Look how happy you guys are" he says gesturing first to Regina and then to his grandparent's entwined hands, "Maybe this is what we all need ya know, a fresh start"

Cora and Rumple blink stunned at Henry's mature and optimistic way of looking at things but then they both know he's right. The wish magic even though it went haywire gave them all a new beginning and hopefully, Cora, Rumple and Henry think looking at the happy toddler a better life.

* * *

It takes a few days of wary glances and caution for Regina to realise her mother intends her no harm. Part of knew this from the memories of her looking after, she just panicked having remembered all the vividly horrible times the meaner version of her mother used to treat her badly. However after a three days of being looked after by Cora, since Rumple had to return to work at his shop, she noticed something. The mean version of her mommy had a cold and hard face but as they play hide and seek in the garden Regina notices the happiness and softness of this version of her mommy's face.

She smiles from her hiding place before spotting a small yellow flower. The toddler shuffles over before delicately plucking it from the ground. "Boo!" she hears from over the top of the bush. She shrieks happily before scampering over to her mother with a giggle, "Look Mama" she says handing the little flower over to Cora. "It's for you"

"Oh sweetheart" Cora says smiling at the buttercup in her hand "It's beautiful"

"Do you weally like it?" the little girl asks hopefully.

"I love it because it's a gift from you" Cora replies holding her arms out for her daughter who smiles brightly before running into them.

"Love you Mommy" she whispers into the older woman's ear. Cora smiles feeling the words warm her heart, after days of hesitation and mild fear from her daughter those three words acts as a soothing balm for her worries. "I love you too Regina"

Rumple returns home from his day at the shop to find his house quiet and empty. He frowns before he hears a giggling from the garden. The frown instantly replaces itself with a grin as he walks out into his small backyard to see Cora and Regina laying on their stomachs facing each other.

"Ready?" he hears Cora asks. When the little girl nods Cora takes the dandelion in her hands and blows sending the puffy seeds through the air to Regina's delight. "Again Mommy!" she squeals trying to catch some of the dandelion puffs in her small hands. Her mother instead picks the toddler up, "In a minute, look who's home" she says with a broad grin as Regina follows her gaze before yelling "Daddy!" Cora walks over to Rumple greeting him with a kiss as Regina wraps her arms around his neck. Regina smiles before wriggling her way down to the ground and skipping around her parent's legs. They grin, his arm going round her waist as she leans into his shoulder knowing that even if it wasn't the way they initially planned it that this is the family they always wanted.

_And that's all she wrote :) Hope you like it, thank you for reading :)_


End file.
